Until We Feel Alright
by rakill
Summary: Kagome starts working for Sesshomaru Taisho, owner of his own businesses. Some strange events start to happen and she can't help the way she feels around him. Will she ever find out what it is about him that makes her nervous? Sesshomaru is a killer, he's been on a spree and his eyes are now set on Kagome. Will she survive? What will happen between them? Will he change? HORROR
1. The Meeting

**A/N:** Here is my newish story for Kagome and Sesshomaru. This IS a HORROR story. This story contains rape/necrophilia/violence/adult language/adult content. I am disabling anon. comments. I will not accept hate. You have been warned. Please be kind and leave some reviews and maybe some ideas of what you would like to see. Expect more chapters very soon.

* * *

 _I can feel it within my being_

 _It's clawing at my ribs_

 _I can hear its powerful roar to be released  
My ears ring constantly from its screeches  
What can I do,_

 _But give it what it wants?_

 _I am weak,_

 _But it makes me strong._

 _I fall,_

 _But it picks me back up._

 _Its crimson eyes lead into a depthless hole,  
and I fall victim into its portal.  
I am no longer me,_

 _But I am now it._

 **Chapter One  
** The Meeting

Bliss and adrenaline pumped through his veins, he took deep breaths and filled his lungs with the sweet pungent musky air. The act always made him feel this way. He felt carefree that he could now live a normal life…at the current moment. The beast within him receded back into the darkness. It was satisfied that they had taken another life, that they got to feel the tight warmth of a woman's body. The high usually lasted for a few days and then the demon within would be snarling and wreaking havoc for another taste. For another life.

Shadows danced among the walls of the darkened room, they whispered to each other of what had just happened. Another life has been taken; another soul has been damned. A faint smile appeared on his face, lifting the ends of his lips into a little curl. Nothing could stop him. Nothing.

Sesshomaru pulled out of the tight warmth slowly, his seed spilling out along with the blood. The girl was no virgin, he was just violent. He was everything that every human and most demons feared. He was a lord of darkness, lord of the West, and now, lord of nightmares. The poor human girl was his prey for the night. He usually indulged once or twice a week to fulfill his needs. He had desires, wants, and needs, and no one could keep up with them. They always ended up dead and he for one could not care.

When had he started to do this? When had he started to rape human women? It began when the humans were taking over more and the demons became less feared. The humans thought of demons as a myth, that they had never really existed. Oh how wrong they were. They feared him, the wealthy and successful businessman. He learned many languages over the centuries, along with many other things to blend in with the now human society. He had been chased out of his lands and had to resort to looking and acting human. It had been so long since he turned into his true form. The inu-youkai. The dog demon.

So when did Sesshomaru become a cold blooded killer? When did he start enjoying fucking human women to death? It had been when he couldn't take it any longer. A male always has his needs and Sesshomaru was no different. Everything that he had was lost. He had lost Rin after she had died of old age, he had lost Jaken because of the barbarians, and he had lost his lands. That's when he decided to leave Japan, when he traveled and learned new cultures and new languages. That's when he learned more about the pathetic humans. They were interesting. He once had sympathy for one human girl. Rin. It could have been love, but of that he was not sure. He never, not once, touched the girl. He protected her and treated her as if she were his own. He would never openly admit the fact that she had given him some resemblance of peace, but that was a very long time ago. That was when he was highly respected and highly feared.

Sesshomaru let out a mixture between a growl and a moan as he looked down at the dead human woman. She was crouched up on her knees with her legs spread open so that he could see the junction between them; his seed still spilling out of her. Her upper body was bent and lying down with her head twisted to the side with a look of terror on her dead face. She had red hair with tight curls, her eyes were a hazel that once held a spark in them but now they looked flat and cold.  
Just looking at her made his member stiffen once again. His hand went to his member and stroked gently and he felt the blood and semen coated along it. His golden gaze flickered to the window and saw that it was still dark. He had time. The golden eyes went back to the body and he pushed his hardened member inside the still warm sheath. He slammed his hips against her rear, he felt and heard the crushing of bones from her body. He groaned and felt his nails lengthen into claws and dig into her hips. He started a slow rhythm at first then he picked up his pace. Snarls ripped out of him as he moved faster and felt the pleasure build up inside of his belly that made his own toes curl. It always blew him away with how prude he used to be. He had never indulged into his sexual desires centuries ago. He had no need nor the desire, for no mortal or immortal had stirred his sexual desires.  
The bed squeaked loudly with his movements and the sound of flesh being slapped could be heard through the night along with the snarls from the demon. He was out of control and his movements became frenzied. His eyes widened and turned a bright red when he started to feel his release. A hiss escaped him as his seed spilled out in spurts into the dead woman's womb. Sesshomaru had to shake his claws away from the woman's hips, dead flesh under his nails and stringing. He pulled out of her and backed away to stand on his shaky feet, he closed his eyes as he tried to control his ragged breathing.  
After a few minutes of controlling himself and his body, he opened his eyes and looked at the mutilated body of the human woman. His face showed no emotion but if you were to look closely, you would be able to see the slight movement of his lip. Just a little curl up, then it was gone as fast as it had appeared. Sesshomaru was known for not showing any emotions, the only time he really let his hair down was when he was doing the act. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as he started to dress himself. He glanced at the window and saw that light was starting to spill in.  
Without a glance back, Sesshomaru walked out of the room and then out of the house itself. He ran a hand through his silver hair and pushed it behind his back. He was dressed eloquently in a suit and tie. He stopped outside of the house and took in a deep breath. The morning air was brisk and brought fresh air into his lungs. Pinks and oranges lit the sky as the sun slowly crawled up. Sesshomaru took the first few steps away from the house of the dead woman. He glanced both ways of the street, crossed, and went down a few blocks to find his car. He had followed the woman home, unknown to her. He frequented a bar to find his next victims, and never have the police or FBI been able to find the serial rapist. Because of their lack of knowledge of demons, his seed was a whole different type that they did not know about. This time a smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face. Pitiful humans now have no knowledge of demons and there were many living among them. He was very well known, but nothing ever came back to him. He was getting away with his acts and he'd been doing it for a very long time.

Kagome Higurashi rushed out of the beat up car that she owned and made sure the doors were locked. God forbid her car were to be broken into or stolen because of her carelessness. She looked at her face in the side view mirror and wiped away a smudge of eyeliner from under her eye, then popped her lips that were covered with a shell pink lipstick. She stood straight and quickly turned and walked as fast as she could into the building. She had been working at Taisho industry for a couple of years now, and today was a big day. She had finally moved up in the world and was now the secretary for the owner of the company. The building itself was not that large, just a brick building with five stories, but it was loaded with people. She has done a lot since she had been working there. Taking calls to writing memos to even serving coffee in meetings, but now she had a stable career. She was going to be working for the owner and from all that she had heard it was nothing but a slice of cake. The owner, Mr. Taisho, seldom left his office and he only requested a few things here and there. All she had to do was take calls, make appointments, and make sure that his job would be easier, doing whatever it was he does behind closed doors.  
"Hey Kagome!" Someone called from her right as soon as she entered the building.  
"Hey Susan. How are you?" Kagome asked breathless.  
Susan smiled and turned into her cubicle with a stack of papers, "I'm good. Today is the big day! Good luck."  
With a smile and a wave, Kagome thanked her as she went to the elevator. It was pretty early and still not a lot of people had made it to work. However, Kagome didn't want to make a poor first impression to Mr. Taisho by showing up at the regular time, plus she had heard rumors that he comes in early. It was a little eerie that she had heard so much about Mr. Taisho but when she asked what he looked like, no one knew.

'Ding'

The doors to the elevator opened and Kagome quickly stepped onto the elevator. She pressed the button with the number 5 on it and let out a calm breath. She was nervous. She was a perfectionist and she wanted to be sure that whatever she had to do for the owner she would do it right. The silver doors started to close but then they were stopped when a man dressed in a very nice suit put his hand between the doors.  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Kagome said laughing nervously and pressed the hold button on the panel.  
The man didn't say a word, he just stepped onto the elevator and stood a foot away from Kagome. He had silver hair that went down to his back but was pulled into a low hanging pony tail. He had some weird tribal tattoos and a moon tattooed on his face.  
Odd.  
For someone who has tattoos on their face to have a job here must be one hell of a worker. Kagome released the button and watched as the doors slid back closed, and it was all complete silence in the elevator. She felt eyes on her. She looked in the corner of her eyes and took in the profile of the man. He was handsome. And he was looking at her. Kagome gulped and looked away and cleared her throat.  
"I'm Kagome." She squeaked, feeling the need to say something to make it less awkward.  
Nothing was said back.  
Kagome turned her head to look at the man who was now not looking at her. He just kept his face straight and arms at his sides. Was he deaf? Did she not speak loud enough?  
"I, uh, I start working as a secretary today. I'm pretty nervous. How come I have never seen you? Do you work here?"  
The man's golden orbs slowly moved to her face. She felt like he was judging her just by the way he was looking and not speaking. How come she has never seen this man before? She wanted to know how exactly he got the job with those tattoos. And how strange those eyes were, she had never seen anyone with gold eyes. She felt like she was going to jump out of her body if he continued to stare at her the way he did.

'Ding'

The doors slid open and Kagome stood there stuck like a frighten doe. Her nails were digging into the palms of her hands at her sides, and she felt a trickle of sweat go down between her breasts. Something didn't feel right. He didn't make her feel right. Before she could say anything else, he stepped off the elevator and walked briskly around the cubicle aisles and straight to the back. Where the boss's office was. Kagome watched as he stopped at the door and unlocked it with his keys, then he entered and closed the door behind him.

Jesus Christ. That's Mr. Taisho.

Kagome jerked her body quickly as the doors started to slide close again. She maneuvered out of the elevator and made her way to the office. His office. She stopped just outside and felt her breath catch in her throat. That couldn't have been her boss. There was just no possible way. THAT was Mr. Taisho?! Everything about him screamed scary. The silence. The looks. Kagome knew that she was in for it now. She had no idea how she could be able to work for a man who didn't speak a word to her. Perhaps he didn't speak English? Perhaps he needed a translator? She knew several languages, but she didn't want to just assume.

Slowly, she lifted her hand, balled it into a fist, and softly tapped on the door with her knuckles.


	2. Goodbye Life

**Chapter Two**

 **Goodbye life**

Sesshomaru heard the soft knock on his door, but he felt she could wait just a little while longer while he tried to lock onto himself. She had taken him off guard in the elevator and usually while he would say little to nothing for his workers to understand, this Kagome girl was wanting to spark a conversation. He roughly ran his hands through his hair that was out of the pony tail. He had his back facing the door and was looking outside the two windows, the sun was up and the birds were chirping while going through their morning routine. What was his morning routine? He couldn't even remember the simple things he usually did. Damn that woman.

When he first laid eyes on her his beast within had growled and tried to pounce. It wanted her. He wanted her. Something wasn't right, he had indulged earlier that morning. He was going off of no sleep, not that it mattered, because of his act. To make the act happen he had to be sure to be cordial and collected, and make sure he knew the prey beforehand. This Kagome girl couln't be one of them. A low growl escaped him as another knock could be heard. With his amazing hearing it was like pounding in his head.

Knock, knock, knock. 'Boom, boom, boom.'

It echoed through his being and he felt, for the first time, out of control. He had never been out of control. His emotions were raging and his claws had come out and were ripping at the flesh of his palms. This woman would not do. She had said that it was her first day, well, he would just let her go and replace her with someone else. Damn him for not interviewing her himself, he had let others handle the obsolete things that mattered less to him. It wasn't like she was going to be around him much. She would be outside in her own cubicle outside of his office. But her smell. Her scent. Everything about her called to the wildness inside of him. He absolutley could not allow his personal life to interfere with his work life. She would just have to leave and he would make it happen. Never before had he turned to this. He didn't like running away, he would never admit that he ran away. He was saving this woman's life. He could not indulge in her. She asked if he worked here, so she obviously must have been working here for a long time to notice that she has never seen him before. Or she was dumb. Or, she could possibly be new. He hoped for the latter.

Knock, knock, knock. 'Boom, boom, boom'.

Sesshomaru turned on his heels, rushed to the door, and swung it open to reveal the blue eyed doe girl. Her hand was in midair and her lips were partially open in shock. The beast within stretched and its claws tore at his insides. Sesshomaru kept calm. Nothing on his face or in his demeanor showed that he was struggling.

"Kagome." He stated.

She stared up at him with a flush rising from her neck to her face to her ears. She looked shell shocked. Perhaps she thought he wasn't listening when he was. The girl shook her head to clear thoughts that were running through her mind. She cleared her throat and put her hand down by her side.

"Sir, Mr. Taisho, I'm very sorry for the previous introduction, but I am working for you now and I start today." She rambled and quickly averted her blue gaze away from his golden ones. "I would just like you to run things by me with what you expect, and also where I will be."

Sesshomaru stared at her. He wanted to tell her to leave. She was not safe. He was not safe. His eyes narrowed to slits and he took a step closer to her and noticed just how much taller he was than her. He towered over the little girl. How old was she anyways? She couldn't be over twenty-three. Her scent swirled into his nostrils and they flared. The beast within roared and that's all he could hear. Everything in him wanted to coax her and ready her for the act. He would enjoy everything. He would take his time and make her suffer greatly. He imagined the low moans she would make as he touched in her secret places. The beast within wanted more. The beast wanted to hear her screams of terror.

"Sir?"

Sesshomaru blinked and noticed that she was staring up at him with a scared look on her face. Good, she should be scared. This will be enough to chase her away.

"You are to leave. You are to leave and never come back. Your work is not needed here." He said softly and watched the terrorized look on her face turn to confusion then turned to mortification.

"But…" She stumbled over her words and backed away slowly. "I'm not sure I know what you mean. I got the job. I should be working for you. Is it what I said? Please, don't do this. I need this job." She begged.

Gold orbs stared directly into the blue ones. They narrowed even more and he took in a deep steady breath. "Go to Zero and tell him you have been relieved, and that you wish to find a different position."

Perhaps if she were somewhere else in the building it would be safe, but he was cracking. He wanted her near. He had to have her. His beast wanted her. He took in another breath and filled his lungs with her musky sweet scent. She smelled of incense; very earthy, but with a hint of sweetness at the end. He could just taste her from the smell, and she tasted so good. His golden eyes slid down her face to her neck, and down to the front of her white blouse where her breasts jutted out. Her blouse was tucked into the thin pencil skirt that revealed wide hips and shapely legs. Everything in him groaned as he felt his member fill with blood. Having her around would NOT be a good idea. She would be temptation and he couldn't have that. She was beautiful; he would never say that aloud though, he would never admit to anyone of liking or being attracted to someone. But no one knew him. They would never know him.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she backed away a little more, and noticed the once over he gave her. She lifted a hand and wiped a stray tear and nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you sir. Sorry for wasting your time." She mumbled and turned around and padded her way through the cubicles and straight towards the elevators.

Everything within Sesshomaru screamed for him to bring her back. Her musky scent started to stale and his sore eyes watched her backside as she walked. Her round ass jiggling as she walked in those cream heels that lifted her ass just a little. Sesshomaru's demeanor changed and he reached out to the side of the door and squeezed tightly onto it for dear life. His sharp nails dug in and scraped away the wood. He squeezed his eyes shut and bared his fangs; then he quickly relaxed his face, opened his eyes, and saw now that the girl was on the elevator. Everything within him wanted to call her back and let her into his office. He could indulge… couldn't he? No one was yet at work and he had enough time to have his way but would he have enough time to get rid of the body?

No. There wasn't enough time.

The elevator doors closed and his view of the human woman was gone. He took in another deep breath and could still smell her. He turned and slammed the door shut and paced to behind his desk and sat down on the leather chair that let out just a tiny squeak from his weight. Without thinking he dialed a few numbers into his speaker phone and waited until he heard the annoying high pierced voice.

"Human Resources this is Zero, how may I help you?"

"Zero, this is Mr. Taisho, send Kagome back."

"Right away sir."

'Click'

Damn him. Damn himself to hell.

~*~

Kagome gulped back the sobs as she got off the elevator to the third floor where human resources was. She rubbed under her eyes and removed as much smudged eyeliner as she possibly could. She couldn't do this. She thought she had the job, she was promised the job from the interview and the phone call she had received. They all were impressed with how hard of a worker she was, but now it had all gone away. She would possibly be floating around again and not have a stable job. She could barely afford her apartment, and she needed a new car before her curent one broke down.

As she walked into the office she pulled herself together and was greeted by a friendly face. She had met Zero countless of times and he was a very sweet man. He had an oval face and his hazel eyes were the shape of almonds. His hair was a messy professional look with the different types of brown and blonde.

"Hey sweetie." Zero called out as he saw her.

Kagome cleared her throat and let out a wavering smile. "Hey Zero." Her voice shook against her will and she just wanted to go home and cry all day and night. She took this as a personal slight.

Zero's light brown eyebrows shot up, "Were you crying?" He shook his head and tsked. "Listen, Mr. Taisho is pretty severe, but I just got a call from him."

Kagome nodded and gulped back another sob and sniffed back as much as she could from the snot that was threatening to pour out. "Oh so he had the decency of telling you to look for another job for me?" She said a little feistly.

Zero's eyes widened and then a small smile played on his lips. "Oh no." He said shocked then a little chuckle came out. "Honey, he wants you to come back up."

Kagome's eyes widened and she froze in her spot. Would she be able to handle being in his presence again? Would she be able to take him saying more that she can't work for him? She shook her head and lifted her hand and delicately wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, but you will just have to tell him that I will not be coming back up. I will be doing as he said and find another job within the company." Perhaps even another company.

She has worked her ass off and she refuses to be treated this way.

"Listen, I would call him and tell him you are going to find a different job, but that would be my ass on the grill. Just give it another shot. He may have changed his mind from whatever he had said." Zero explained gently.

Kagome sighed and took her hand away from her nose and made a disgusted face. She reached for a tissue and rubbed her hand and then her nose. She sighed as she threw the tissue in the trash bin and looked at Zero determined. "You really believe that?"

He nodded and a cheerful smile spread across his face, "Go get 'em tiger."

Kagome nodded with a smiled and turned around to leave the office, and went for the elevator. She was not going to take no for an answer, and if that meant he had to call security to escort her out then that's what she will have to do. She pressed the up button and smiled a little to herself and tried to go through what all she was going to say to him.

~*~

Silence. Just the sound of her breathing, which to her was loud. In. Out. Breathe in. Let it out.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there in the large cushioned chair across from Mr. Taisho's desk. He was facing away from her and looking out the window. She didn't know what he was thinking. Why hadn't he said anything the whole time she had been in there? When she arrived back to his office, it was open and he only said one word. "Sit." She didn't realize just how quick and jerky her movements were until she was seated and nervously twisting her hands together. What was it about him? Everything in her screamed to run away, that he was dangerous. But, because she needed the job, there she sat.

"Mr. Taisho, I would just like to say that I will make a great assistant and that you wouldn't need to worry about anything." She finally said out of nerves.

He still stood there with his back facing her and not a muscle moved. She watched as the sun played on his silver white hair, it gleamed and had a blue hue to it. It was beautiful and she had no idea if it was natural. Everything about him seemed supernatural.

"Hn."

Kagome's eyes perked and she raised her eyebrows. What the hell was that? Was that some form of recognition? She shook her head and let out a little sigh. What more could she say? What more could she do? It was all up to him now. She could beg and plead all she wanted, but at the end of the day it was up to him and for whatever reason he was going in circles.

"I expect you to take my calls. Make appointments. Do as I say. If I tell you to get me coffee you will make sure it is perfect, black coffee that is from chicory. I want it strong and I want it hot. You will always be thirty minutes early to work. You will be working over time, so expect yourself to stay in the office after hours, and I also expect you to do as I bid. If that means you go to my loft and make my bed you will do so. If I tell you that you will be attending meetings with me, you will do so. If I tell you that you will be having late evening meetings, you will do so." Sesshomaru's voice was flat and he sounded bored.

He finally turned and leaned over the desk so his golden eyes bore into her blue ones.

"I expect you will not have much of a social life. I am now your boss. I am now your friend. You will get little to no sleep. Why? Because I get little to no sleep. What you have applied for entails that you will do as I bid, am I understood?"

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock and maybe just a little terror. She had no idea that he expected all of this from her. She thought… she was told that her job would be easy and that it pays well. She was under the impression that she wouldn't even be seeing him. But from all that he had just said… she is around him all the time. But she never really did have a social life to the begin with. She was always working and going home and sleeping. But now…

"Understood."

"Hn." A slow and very small smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips and it sent chills down Kagome's back. She didn't know what she was in for.


	3. Relief

**A/N:** This chapter contains rape and a little of necrophilia. Please be advised. Please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Relief**

It'd only been two days since Kagome had started working for him, and he was losing his mind. He had called her into his office for so many things; even called her when she was heading home just for her to go straight to his loft to do his bidding. He couldn't seem to stray from the girl. Her scent was calling to him. He made up reasons as to why he needed her, but what she didn't know was that he was out of control around her. He envisioned her naked. Her sweet, creamy skin glowing with her youth and her hard, pink nipples. Her breasts were perky but sagged just a little from the weight of their fullness, they were more than a handful. Her soft skin covered the ribs and the sweet line that delved to her belly button. He imagined she wasn't too terribly skinny as to where her ribs could be seen, she had healthy weight on her. As for her private area, did she have hair or did she shave? He didn't care. All that mattered to him was shoving his cock inside of her and feeling its tight muscles hugging him inside of her. The muscles clenching and unclenching, milking him of his seed. He had never wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Kagome.

"Another?" Came a voice.

Sesshomaru blinked as his thoughts were put to the side, but his body was screaming for more pictures. For more release. Oh, he would have his release tonight. He nodded once and pushed his empty glass towards the bartender, watching as the smooth whiskey poured over the already melting ice.

He looked away as soon as the bartender walked away. The bar was lively tonight. He almost forgot that it was Friday. Young and old humans came and drank and talked loudly over the music. It was all white noise to him, a loud consistent buzzing. His eyes were searching the room, searching for the one. His body was constantly hard and ready, and he had to relieve this heavy ach between his legs. His golden eyes drifted over all the women in the bar and it seemed like none of them could meet up to his standards. Half of them were too old.

"Long island please." A woman's voice came to the side of him, where he was not looking.

"You got it." Replied the bartender.

Sesshomaru straightened a little further and turned back to face the bar and looked in the corner of his eye. The girl was pretty. Not as beautiful as Kagome, but she had the same likeness. Shorter hair that was choppy, but her eyes…her eyes were the same kind of blue Kagome has. His beast stirred. She was petite. She was wearing black leather pants and black low hanging top that revealed the swell of her tanned breasts.

"Here you go sweetheart."

Sesshomaru watched as she sipped on her drink from the straw and her blue eyes went directly to him. He turned his head and looked directly at her. Yes. She will do.

It didn't take much of an effort to woo the girl. She was batting her eyelashes and giggling with everything that he said, even though he hadn't changed much. Maybe flirted a little, but he needed relief and she was the only one to give it to him. He stood in the room that was lit up with lamps and watched as the young girl stripped off her clothes in a sexy manner. He just wanted her naked and to be ready. That's all that mattered.

"What are you standing there for? Come here bad boy." She purred as she pointed a finger at him and curled it in and out for a sign of him to come to her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He could smell her arousal and it was intoxicating. He had a willing woman and he did not know if he would hurt her or not. The kill always gave him a high. The shredding. The pounding. The screams. The demon within purred and stretched out to make him take a step forward, then another. Soon before it, he was standing in front of the girl. Lisa. That was her name. Not that her name mattered to him. He was usually polite in the beginning, and ask for names, but in the end he forgot them all.

Lisa was beautiful standing there naked, but in a flash it wasn't Lisa anymore; it was Kagome. The demon purred and he let out a moan as he took in her body. It was what he always imagined. Big bouncy breasts with a round stomach and wide hips. He pulled her in and immediately locked lips with her. She let out a soft moan as their teeth scraped against each other and their tongues dueled. Sesshomaru's arm snaked behind her and pulled her closer while his other hand went to her breast. He caught a moan in his mouth and silenced with more of his fevered kisses. He slowly backed her to the bed and pushed her gently to where she fell from his arm and bounced on the queen sized bed. Blue eyes stared up at him and a little coy smile played on her lips. Kagome.

Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie. He finally got the offending garments off of him and took his pants and boxers off. Kagome…no, Lisa moaned and let out a little gasp at the evidence of his arousal.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen—"

"It will fit." He answered before she was even able to muster the question.

He crawled over her and growled when it was only Lisa he saw. He grabbed her by the hair and tugged hard forcing his lips on hers. They were soft and sweet, but it only made him wonder how Kagome would taste. Soon after, he spread her legs with his knees and he pressed the angry red tip of his cock against her entrance. She was slick and ready. He started to push his way in and she let out a gasp and tried to fight away from him.

"I really can't." She gasped out as he started to fill her more.

"You really can. And you will." He growled and shoved his thick cock more inside of her until she was full and then some.

She let out a wail. "Stop!"

That only pushed him further and he moaned as he started to move his hips. It was a very tight fit, but she was just wet enough for his movements. His hands were no longer normal but now his claws came out. He growled and squeezed hard on the thin locks of hair that was still bundled in his hands. He moved his hips faster and pushed in deeper for her to take all of him. She let out screams and tried to push him off, but because of his strength it didn't budge him. He jerked his hand that was holding her hair, making it to where her head whipped in his direction.

"You will cease fighting me."

"STOP!" She screamed and wailed and bucked her hips only adding more friction and moving him more inside of her.

He growled and moved to sit up, shifting his hands to where he was holding tightly by her narrow hips. They weren't wide like Kagome's. He breathed through his nose and continued to move in and out while Lisa continued to scream and buck. He hissed when she started to kick her legs and managed to have his cock slide out. He leaned forward and punched her on the head that knocked her out. Now with her unconscious he could get what he needed and leave. The demon was still within and still wanting more, but it wasn't wanting blood. Perhaps this time the girl can live.

He pushed his member back inside of her, pulling her hips against his as he started to move quickly. The sounds of flesh slapping against one another could be heard. He leaned his head back to where he was looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was fucking Kagome and not this woman. Kagome wouldn't resist, she would take all of him and love every fucking second of it. She could even bear a pup if it were possible. He imagined her moaning for more and moving her hips to the same rhythm as him. He opened his eyes and looked down and watched where they were joined. He moaned and went a little harder. It was always that way, just a little bit harder. Just a little faster.

Crack.

He heard and felt the snap of her pelvis as he went harder. It didn't affect him none the less. This always happened when he would bed a woman. A human. The demon inside roared and wanted more. It wanted to see blood and to hear screams. What could he do without going mad? The demon wouldn't allow him to be fulfilled if he didn't do what it really wanted him to do. His claws dug into the flesh of Lisa's hips and shredded at the skin like it was thawed butter. He snarled and knew the demon within was coming out to play.

The girl groaned and fluttered her eyes open and turned her head side to side, then she was groaning and then screaming. She looked at Sesshomaru with her wide blue gaze as she tried to kick, but she screamed in pain with each kick. With each thrust he gave the further her bones started to crack and split. He pushed her legs open wider until he heard another sound.

SNAP. Lisa let out a howl.

A bone protruded from her hip and flesh ripped away. He didn't stop though, he had to continue to relieve himself. He huffed with each breath and felt sweat running down the side of his face and the back of his neck.

"Stop! Stop! Get me to the hospital! Please!" She wailed out.

Sesshomaru let out a growl and squeezed tighter on her legs to where his nails, his claws, dug into the skin and she let out more wails. Just a little more, the beast whispered. Sesshomaru blinked a few times as he imagined it was Kagome who was writhing beneath him and moaning for more. It was all a hallucination. The screams turned to moans of pleasure and her breasts bounced with his movements. Sesshomaru groaned and went faster and faster. He was close.

"Kagome." He moaned out under his breath.

In a blink the setting changed again to reality. The moans were screams. Kagome wasn't here, she wasn't the one enjoying his cock. This filthy human woman should be grateful that he, Sesshomaru, was fucking her. That he deemed her good enough to stick his cock in. having had enough with the screaming, he reached up and grabbed her throat and squeezed. The screams stopped as she was struggling to breathe. He squeezed harder as she fought to get his hand away from her throat, but nothing worked. Her eyes rolled to the back and her body went limp. Her arms falling over his and on her side, but he kept squeezing. He couldn't stop himself.

He moaned out loud. Very loud. His seed jutted out and spilled into her in spurts. He groaned and pushed harder then ceased. He let go of her throat and leaned back to let his cock be pulled out from the tight sheath.

Finally. Some relief.

"Good morning, Mr. Taisho." Kagome greeted as she walked into his office with the morning paper and some mail.

Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop and watched as walked towards him with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a black button up blouse with a collar. The top three buttons were undone to reveal just a glimpse of the swell of her breasts. She was wearing tight grey pants that clung to her curves and black flats.

"Hn."

That didn't stop Kagome, she reached his desk and gently lay the mail down and opened the newspaper. "Some pretty weird things have been happening in town lately. Police found a dead woman who was beaten and raped in her own home." She said conversationally.

Sesshomaru watched her with his golden eyes set directly on her face waiting for a reaction to the news.

She tsked and shook her head. "They are saying he is still out there and that we should be careful." She went on.

"Hn."

Kagome didn't look up from the paper and continued to read the column. She shook her head and let out a sigh, closing the papers she set them down on the desk. It was Monday and she felt like she just had to work yesterday, but she was tired and working to the bone. Surprisingly it was quiet for Kagome the whole weekend. She sat by her cell the whole time to make sure she could heard it ring. She knew it would always be Mr. Taisho. But no calls came.

"So, because there is a rapist about and with you working me late all the time, do you think you can walk me to my car tonight?" She asked innocently.

What was she thinking? Why was she asking that? This was her second week of working with him and she was already acting like she knew him personally, but because of what has been happening she didn't want to chance it. There had been murdered women all across town and she didn't want to be another number.

"What makes you think I will do something like that for you?" Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome blinked and felt her heart race. He was very dangerous and maybe if she was seen walking with him then the rapist wouldn't come near her. "Never mind. I can just ask Zero." She mumbled and shook her head. "Is there anything you need sir?" She asked to move off the topic.

"Coffee."

"Right away sir." Kagome turned and left the office, letting out a breath as she grabbed her purse and keys. She knew he didn't want brewed coffee from here. He made it specific that she go to the best coffee shop and get him the hottest coffee they had. On her way out of the office she stopped by human resources and waved at Zero.

"Hey sweetie." He greeted.

"Hey, I have a question." She went behind the counter and hugged Zero.

"Ask away."

"Are you going to be working late? Probably not, stupid question. But I more than likely will, and I would like it if you were to walk me to my car."

Zero raised his eyebrows and sat back down in his seat. "Oh honey." He sighed and shook his head. "Is it because of what's happening?"

Kagome nodded and chewed on her lower lip. She would wear lipstick, but because of this horrible habit she would get lipstick on her teeth. Maybe if she wore a light shade every now and then it wouldn't be so bad.

"I just don't want those horrible things to happen to me."

"No woman wants those things happening to them." Zero tsked

. "Yeah, I know. But I just feel…." How could she explain it? Perhaps it was a stupid reason to ask for Mr. Taisho to walk her to her car. He was deadly. She didn't know what it was, but everything in her screamed that she run away from him. But she couldn't because she worked for the friggin' guy.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have plans."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Understandable. Who knows when I will be able to get off anyways." She walked back around the front and started for the door.

"Maybe you should ask Mr. Taisho." She heard Zero call out as she left.

As soon as Kagome got to the coffee shop it was full and very busy. People were standing around waiting for their coffee and some were sitting at tables with their laptops and coffee, working away. By the time she was second in line her phone went off. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and saw she had a text from Mr. Taisho.

You know there is a time limit of how long it should take to get a coffee.

–S.T

"Shit." She whispered and quickly tried to say something back to buy her some time. She had no idea he would be so needy.

Ordering coffee right now, sir. I will text you when I'm on my way back.

She held her breath waiting for a response, but nothing came. She took a step toward the counter and ordered two coffees, one for herself and one for Mr. Taisho. She paid and went to wait and looked down at her phone to see if she missed a text, but nothing was said.

"Fuck, he's mad." She whispered.

"They said that she was spotted with a guy the night it happened." Kagome looked up and looked over and saw two gentlemen talking at a table. They weren't speaking to her as she thought initially they were.

"They haven't posted a picture of him yet, but they said he was tall and had markings on his face." The other guy said.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up and she looked away quickly when the one that was talking looked at her. She blushed and kept her head down but continued to eavesdrop.

"Good looking guy. Can't believe that someone like that is capable of doing something like he did."

"Let's just hope they catch the bastard."

It was silent between them and with a few clicks on a phone they started to talk again.

"Wow." The guy exclaimed.

"Police already have a suspect. Said they will release further information later, but they have a good idea with who it was."

Kagome's eyes widened a she looked over at them and without thinking she blurted out, "Who was it?"

The men looked over at her and raised their eyebrows. They were dressed casually and one of them had pale blonde hair as the other had dreads that were black.

"They are saying the owner of Taisho industries." The blonde guy said softly.

"Kagome." The barista called.

Kagome jumped and turned around to grab the two ready coffees and ran out of the building. No fucking way could it have been Sesshomaru. He was deadly looking, but from all that she read that happened to the women… no. She grabbed her phone to text her boss,

On my way.

She quickly sent the message to her boss and with shaky hands opened the door to her car. Mr. Taisho couldn't be the rapist. He couldn't have murdered those women.

"Jesus Christ."


	4. I've Got Your Six

**Chapter Four**

 **I've Got Your Six**

Sesshomaru stayed calm and collected. He had grown impatient waiting for Kagome to come back with his coffee. A lot was on his mind. He had killed another human being, a woman. He imagined the whole time that it was Kagome he was fucking. By the end of it all he should have felt sated; he did at first but the next day he was hard and ready and thinking of Kagome.

When she came in today and read the newspaper and asked if he would walk her to her car later, he was taken off guard. But he held his gaze steadily on her and the beast within chuckled and snarled. If she wanted to be safe from the killer, she had to stay away from him. He tried to rid of her. He really did. But he found out that day just how weak he was.  
There was a knock on the door and it wasn't the same kind of heaviness that Kagome would usually do. This sounded more firm.

"Mr. Taisho, a minute of your time." The voice behind the door claimed.  
"Come in." He said loud enough for the human male to hear.  
As the door closed behind the men Sesshomaru turned and took in their appearance. They were dressed in suit and tie and already had their badges out, showing him who they were.  
"I'm agent Lockley with the police department. I have a few questions to ask you." The buff male asked. He had a nice head of hair that was a light shade of brown and was pushed to the side and tapered down to his neck. He reeked of cinnamon and coffee.  
"Please." Sesshomaru held out his hand and offered the two comfortable leather chairs in front of his wooden desk.  
Agent Lockley looked over at his partner who cleared his throat but nodded and they both sat down in front of the desk.

"We have received eye witness accounts of you being involved with the murder of Lisa Stanley."  
"Is that so? And what do these witnesses say?" Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised and he sat down in his leather swivel chair and placed his hands on the table. He's been through this before. Many times have the police been to his door and many times he has gotten away. But he knew that last Friday he had messed up and not done what he usually did. He didn't stalk the girl. He followed her home joined to the hip. That was out of character. Now he just had to figure out how to get out of this.  
"Sir, where were you on the night of October seventh at one fifteen a.m.?"  
"I was on my way home."  
"Is that so?"  
"Hn."  
"Well, can you look at this picture and tell me if this is you with the victim?" Agent Lockley pulled out a folder and pulled out a few large pictures that had been printed.  
The pictures were black and white and it showed Sesshomaru sitting at the bar facing towards the woman, Lisa, and her smiling with her hand on his shoulder. Another picture shows them standing up and half way out of the picture. Then another picture of them outside walking with joined arms away from the bar and backs to the camera.  
Sesshomaru scanned them and took in a deep breath and looked up at the agents who were watching him carefully but managing to look laid back. He could smell their pride. He could smell their adrenaline also. He knew he scared the agents. He scared everyone. He just had that aura to him. He knew he could get out of this. Piece of cake.  
"That certainly looks like me." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Well is it you?"  
The agent was getting impatient and the other one who hasn't spoken a word was fumbling around with his jacket and kept clearing his throat.  
"I would have to say yes, that is me."  
"And yet you claimed you were heading home at the time these pictures were taken."  
"I did and I was."  
The agent that hasn't spoken a word leaned forward and slammed his hand on the table. "Stop dicking around. You were with the victim and walking to her car that was parked on the other side of the street. We watched the video of you two walking together. You left the bar with the victim and you went home with the victim."  
Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised and he moved his hands up to under his chin. "I was with the victim but I did not kill her. I bought her a few drinks and we decided to leave at the same time. I had a very long day that day and decided it was time to retire."  
"Don't lie."  
Sesshomaru's lips curled in a little smile. "Forgive me officers—"  
"Agent."  
"Ah—Agents. But you asked for a moment of my time and my time is very precious. I've stated that I had a few drinks with the girl then left and went home. Do you have anything else to pin me with other than your pictures?"  
The agents leaned back and Lockley pulled the pictures off the table and put them back in the file. "We are taking you in to custody for further questioning. You were with the victim before she died and clearly you are not willing to release further details in which you did after you left."  
Sesshomaru stood up and raised his eyebrows, "Custody?"  
He didn't expect this. They almost always never took him into custody. He wasn't all too thrilled about it but he knew that they couldn't pin the murder on him. His DNA is very different than the human strain. His seed that he didn't care about covering was still inside Lisa but they wouldn't be able to connect it to him. Everything about him was different and the human world was ignorant and didn't want to believe that there were demons amongst them.  
The two agents stood up and Lockley came around the desk and turned Sesshomaru and put his hands behind his back. Sesshomaru sneered and felt the cold metal of the cuffs go around his wrists and they locked together.  
"You are one sick man and we will get the story out of you. What we found was horrendous. May God have mercy on your soul." The second agent said as he helped the human and the demon around the desk.

Kagome made it back to the Taisho building and ran as fast as she could into it with the coffees in hand. She went to the elevators and pushed the button a couple times hoping that it would hurry the elevators down to the lobby.  
This wasn't good. Could her boss have been the rapist and murderer? She couldn't believe that. It couldn't be. She knew there was something wrong about him, something about the way she feels around him but she didn't think he would be capable of murdering women for God's sake! What the hell is she going to say to him? What the hell is she going to say to the police, if they were still there? Have the arrested him already? Was she too late?  
Ding.  
Kagome rushed into the elevator and pressed the button to the floor she needed to go to a couple hard times. The doors took their time though. They slowly closed and slowly the elevator made its way to the second floor, then the third and so on.  
"Come on!" She yelled out frustrated.  
Ding.  
The doors slid open and she shot out of there and ran down through the aisles of cubicles where people were already working and typing away. It all seemed like they were clueless as to what was happening to their boss. Maybe the police didn't make it there before she did. Maybe she was just hearing things at the coffee shop.  
"Mr. Taisho, I'm back!" She yelled as she opened the door and stopped in her tracks with what she was seeing.  
Mr. Taisho was being handcuffed by one guy as the other was moving the chair out of the way. They all looked at her and they all but Mr. Taisho looked surprised. Kagome swallowed back a cry and she tried to think of the first and good thing to do. Should she help Mr. Taisho? Did she even know if he really is the serial rapist? She just couldn't let him leave her life. She for whatever reason was enjoying her job and she didn't want to find another job. They would either shut down the industry or they would replace him with someone different and that would mean they would replace her!  
"Sorry I'm late. Is everything okay?"  
"Who are you?" One of the men asked.  
"I'm Kagome…." She said nervously and watched Mr. Taisho's face. He kept it blank and he didn't look like he was freaking out at all. She was freaking out. Why wasn't he freaking out? "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said a little more sternly. "I'm um… I'm Mr. Taisho's assistant and very good friend."  
Why did she say that? Why did she have to add that she was a good friend of his? He was a rapist for God's sake! He needs to be in jail!  
"Friend?" The other asked in a mocking voice.  
Kagome gulped and nodded and walked closer to the desk and set down the coffees. "Very good friends."  
"And uh… how would you say that you are 'very good friends', Miss Higurashi?" The man said that was holding Mr. Taisho by the arm.  
"We talk all the time. He tells me things. I know everything about him like he knows everything about me. Is there something that I can help you with? Why do you have him handcuffed?"  
The man that wasn't holding Mr. Taisho laughed manically and placed a hand over her face then removed it and he leaned over the desk and glared at her. "Did you know that your 'friend' Sesshomaru Taisho had raped and killed a woman Friday night?"  
Kagome flushed and she felt tears in her eyes. She was too far gone now. Why was she doing this? "He didn't."  
"And why do you say that? We have pictures—"  
"Because he was with me." Kagome bursted out.

All three men stopped talking, or at least the two men, and they all looked at her with wide eyes. All except for Sesshomaru. He stared at her with a blank gaze but something didn't feel… right. It was as if he was trying to say something to her. How the hell is she supposed to know what he's trying to say to her when all he does is look like a blank piece of paper!?  
"Sesshomaru and I work late together. We even go out to eat, his treat. Friday night after we got off work we went to change out of our work clothes to get ready for some fun. I was waiting for him to pick me up and he came and we went out and had a good time." Kagome said nervously.  
"Went out? Where did you go?"  
Kagome crossed her arms across the chest. "It doesn't matter. The fact is that he was with me. So you can you please un-handcuff him please?"  
The two men looked at each other then the one holding Sesshomaru sighed and unlocked the cuffs and released him. He went around and stood in front of Kagome. "I'm agent Lockley. Would you care to explain why he was spotted at Kelly's pub with the victim and leaving the pub with the victim?"  
Kagome tried her best not to look shocked. "He likes to go there all the time. I take forever to get ready and like I said, we worked late that afternoon and I was wanting to freshen up. So he went there. It was a coincidence that the poor victim was with him for her…. Death."  
Lockley stared her down and she didn't back away. She stared back at him and raised her eyebrows. "If that's all…" Kagome began to say.  
The other agent walked around the desk and tapped his partner on the shoulder. "We'll get a warrant."  
Lockley broke the stare down and looked at his partner then back at Kagome. "We will be back. But I just want to let you both know that a relationship within the work force is not allowed. Especially with you being his assistant." He then walked out of the office with his partner.  
Kagome let out a deep breath and sagged into the leather chair in front of the desk and covered her face with her hands. What has she done? She had lied to the police and she somehow got Sesshomaru out of being arrested. He could have been the killer! Why was she standing up for him?!  
A little sigh escaped Kagome again and she looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was watching her from his spot. He hadn't moved but his golden eyes were staring directly at her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. "So I guess we will have to start hanging out more." She joked with a little fake laugh.  
Sesshomaru moved and went around the desk and stood to her side. His hands were at the side of him but they were balled up into fists. "Kagome." He whispered.  
Kagome quickly stood up and brushed back her hair and looked away from him and grabbed his coffee and handed it to him. "It may be cold now." She mumbled.  
What has she done? She could be now be an accomplice to the murder of this woman. She could be murdered for God's sake! Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he trying to cover up what he did? Why wasn't he trying to persuade her into thinking that he wasn't the one who did it!? What the hell was wrong with her and all that is happening?


	5. Lunch Date

**Chapter Five**

 **Lunch Date**

To say that he was speechless would be surprising coming from him, but what Kagome had done earlier that morning had surprised the living hell out of him. Did she know all that he had done and she would rather act like it wasn't him? Either way, he knew he had to say or do something, but the fact of the matter was that he couldn't bring himself to approach her and tell her. There was something between them. Little was it known, especially to her, but there was some kind of fate between them. Sesshomaru could have gotten away with his last act. What agent Peters and Lockley did was unethical, they had no right and no reason to handcuff him. Sure they had photos of him with Lisa, but there was nothing else. No proof that he indeed went home with her, no proof that he had his way with her, and no proof that he had killed her during the act. Aside from all of that, he was calm and he knew what he had to say and do. He had things under control and even if he went to the police station for questioning, he would be there for a mere hour or so, and then would be let go. No, they will never have any proof against him, his semen couldn't be identified because it was of course a demon's seed; not human. It always came in inconclusive.

A soft tap on his door broke his thoughts. He looked up from his laptop and to the doorway and saw Kagome standing there with a pile of paperwork in her hands. "Sir, I have the forums that you were needing." She stated.

He didn't say a word but kept staring at her. She was trembling as he watched her take in a deep breath and started to walk towards his desk.

"Do you need anything? I'm about to go for my lunch if that's alright." Kagome asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted as he looked away from her and stared at the screen of his laptop. He realized that he hadn't gotten any work done because he had been so lost in his thoughts with the events that happened that morning.

In the corner of his eye he watched as she set the papers down on the wooden desk and pushed them gently towards him, then she took a few steps back. "If that is all…" Kagome started to speak, but realized her boss wasn't paying attention.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the screen, for the first time in his life he was undecided. He wanted to speak but nothing came out. He had to continue being the fearless Sesshomaru that he was. He was a business man, but the most important thing was that he was a full fledged demon and he was to be feared. So he sat in silence and thought it best that he be left alone and to think of what to do next.

Kagome backed away from the desk and stood there for a split second, then she turned around and walked out of the office and disappeared. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and held onto it, then let it out slowly. He turned away from the screen, that now went to sleep, and looked towards the doorway where Kagome left. She called out to his animal instincts, he wanted to pounce on her and make her his. He wanted to do everything to her and the demon within him purred in agreement. There was something about her and he had yet to figure out what exactly it was about this certain human girl that called his wilderness side out. He knew she was suspecting him of the crimes, hell, she had asked him to walk her to her car earlier; and then the agents coming to his office had made Kagome suspicious. He was not going to tell her out right what he was, no, what he is. He could not tell her that he was dangerous and that he indeed had raped and killed all those women. He would leave that for her to find out on her own. He wanted her all for himself.

The chair groaned as he pushed it back to stand up while straightening his suit and tie. He ran a hand through his long silver hair and decided it would be best to keep close to Kagome. Just as she said, they now had to have some kind of closeness or 'affair'. He walked around his desk and made his way out of his office. He stopped outside the door and watched the bent over form of Kagome. Her ass was round and the tight pants hid nothing. He nearly groaned and his eyes glazed over, he imagined himself positioned behind her and pushing his hard cock inside of her tight pussy. The vision faded away as she stood up right and tucked her purse in the crook of her arm. She turned and was about to start walking but she looked over and let out a gasp and a jump when she saw him standing there watching her. "Sir!" She exclaimed.

"I suggest we have lunch together." He said softly.

A flush rose up her neck to her cheeks and to her ears. He watched as she processed what he said, and then she nodded her head and let out a shaky breath, "Agreed."

Sesshomaru took a step toward her and watched as she took a step back and looked anywhere but at him. He knew he scared her, he could smell the fear coming off of her in waves. A part of him loved that but another small part, that was hidden away, wanted to change that. He wanted her to look at him in a loving way. Where in the hell did that thought come from? Sesshomaru blinked and watched Kagome fumble with her purse straps and chew on her lower lip. "After you."

Kagome looked up at him and let go of her lip from her teeth. She nodded and turned around and made her away towards the elevator. He followed behind her and watched her stiff shoulders, his eyes went down to her backside and watched as the full cheeks wiggled and swayed with her steps. As much as she would like to think she wasn't that great, she was. Everything about her was a vixen.

The elevator doors opened and both stepped in and both reached for the ground level button and their hands touched. Kagome gasped and quickly pulled her hand away and shuffled to the side. Sesshomaru pushed the button and stepped back with his hands folded in front of him. How could he ease her? What could he say or do? He could be a smooth talker. He could be a flirt. He could be anything to make her feel more comfortable. Would he do it though? Probably not.

"So, what sounds good? I was thinking of getting Thai." Kagome said with a lump in her throat.

Sesshomaru stared straight forward but was aware of her nervous movements. "That's fine." He replied.

They stood in silence and Sesshomaru finally turned his head to look down at her and watched as she fought not to look up at him. A little smirk played on his lips but disappeared.

'Ding'.

The doors opened and Sesshomaru stepped back to allow Kagome to get off first. She looked up at him then looked away, and quickly made her way out of the elevator with him following behind her. They walked together in silence down the open room and passed by several people. Some looked at him strangely while others smiled and waved at Kagome. They made their way out of the building and Kagome started to go right but quickly Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and steered her left.

"Where are we-"

"I will drive." Seshomaru said with authority.

Kagome nodded, pushed some hair behind her ear, and nervously fidgeted with her purse.

"We are being watched, I suggest you act like we have a relationship outside of me being your boss." Sesshomaru whispered, but knew she heard him.

"What?" She gasped and looked around.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and squeezed on it and led her to his car that was parked in a special spot just for him. Kagome kept looking around and her palms were sweaty. He led her to the passenger side of his Mercedes and opened the door to let her slide into the seat. He closed the door and went around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"How do you know that we are being watched?" Kagome asked astonished.

Sesshomaru buckled his seat belt, turned on the car, and pulled out of the parking spot onto the street. He glanced over at her and then back at the road. "Buckle your seatbelt."

"Wha-" She started then stopped and buckled her seatbelt and let out a shaky sigh. "Look I don't know what happened this morning, and I definitely don't want to be followed or watched. How did you know we are being watched?"

Sesshomaru sat in silence and continued to drive to the nicest and best Thai restaurant in town. He thought of her question and mulled it over and over in his head. "I know everyone and everything that happens inside and outside of my building. There was a car across the street with a man in within watching the building, I have never seen him before. I don't know if he is working for the police, or what, but he was watching us. And as you said this morning, we have to start being around each other more."

Kagome sat in silence and Sesshomaru continued to drive in silence. He wasn't sure that the human man who was watching them exit the building was a part of the police, but he knew that the man was watching them. Golden eyes flickered to the review mirror and saw a couple cars behind him the same car with the same man following them. The gold eyes went back to the street in front and paid attention to the road.

"Is… Is he following us now?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Oh God." Kagome gasped and ran a hand through her wavy black hair.

That movement made the smell of her shampoo waft through the car and fill Sesshomaru's lungs with the sweet smell. Her perfume was light and not assaulting at all, he liked that about her. Most women sprayed too much or had too strong of a perfume on. Everything about her called out to him. "It's nothing new, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated matter of factly. "I've been followed before, he will lose interest and will move on. Just act like yourself."

Kagome turned her head and looked over at him with wide blue eyes. "You've been followed before?" She asked bewildered.

"Hn."

"Oh God." She mumbled.

He would have liked to have known what she was thinking, but he knew for a fact that she knew what he had been doing. What he had been doing to women, but it seemed like she was in denial and trying to convince herself that he wasn't what he really is. He pulled into a spot and turned the car off, and slid out of the car. He went around to let Kagome out but she was already closing the door behind her as she got out. He locked the car and it beeped as they both walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his gut clenched as Kagome reached for his hand and held onto it. He glanced over at her and tried to see what she was doing or thinking, her face was set in determination. She looked up at him and smiled and looked away and they both walked in.

"Hello! Two?" The hostess asked as they both approached the blonde.

"Yes please." Kagome said sweetly.

The blonde smiled and grabbed two menus and two rolls of silverware, "Follow me." She called, and led them around the small restaurant to the back where a booth was. "You're waitress will be right with you." The blonde concluded then walked away. Sesshomaru slid into the red booth seat that had a wooden back as Kagome slid on the opposite side and picked up the menu. Sesshomaru watched her for a minute then grabbed his menu and opened it and scanned the meals.

"So, you are right. I don't know what got into me." Kagome said softly from behind her menu.

"Hn."

~*~

This whole day was crazy for Kagome. She had stood up to and lied to the police this morning and now she had to act like she and her boss were something more than just co-workers, or him being her boss. She heard from the police herself that he was out the other night with the girl that had turned up dead, and had been raped. Could it have been her boss that had done such a monstrosity? She couldn't be sure. They were eating in silence at the Thai restaurant, but she knew that they were being watched so she had to put on her game face. God forbid if the police find out that she was lying then it would be her ass too.

"So what are those tattoos for? What do they mean?" Kagome asked after swallowing some of her food.

Sesshomaru held chop sticks in his hand,some noodles dangled from the end, and he was chewing slowly on his food. When he swallowed he glanced up at her then looked back down at his food. "I was born with these markings."

Kagome straightened up and her eyes widened. "Born with them?"

"Hn."

Kagome let out a little laugh and shook her head. "So their birth marks? I've never seen anything like that before." She laughed softly and put some food in her mouth.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes but continued to chew on her food, then swallowed. She didn't know if she should ask him about the night they he was being accused of killing that girl. Well, she might as well try. "So, you like to go out after work and have a drink?" Kagome asked conversationally.

"Occasionally." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome nodded and picked up some of her noodles with her chop sticks and let out a little sigh. She didn't know whether to ask him straight out if he had killed that woman or not. She was afraid of the answer, but she knew that she had to cover her ass because she got herself into this. God, she hoped that he wouldn't kill her.

"So you knew that girl before she died?" She blurted out.

"Eat." He said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Kagome groaned softly and hoped that he didn't hear it. She didn't want to believe that he had killed her, those things that were done to the woman was terrible, and she didn't want it to happen to her. She ate the rest of her food in silence. When she finished she watched Sesshomaru eat as he kept his eyes on his food. She watched his long lean fingers grasp the chopsticks in a grip and him chew thoroughly on his food. As much as he made her nervous she knew she had to cover for him… and for her. What she said and did this morning was stupid, and she should have just let the police do their jobs, but for whatever reason she didn't want Sesshomaru to go to jail.

Sesshomaru finished and looked up and his golden eyes caught her blue ones. They stared into each others eyes and Kagome looked for some kind of sign that he might be a killer. He was something alright, but she wasn't sure if he was capable of killing. He seemed like a busy man; he was always working, and ever since she had been working for him they have been working late. She would imagine he went to sleep as soon as he got home, but a thought dawned on her as she remembered what he said when she got the job. He got little to no sleep and that meant that she would get little to no sleep.

She looked over his face carefully and took in his weird birth markings on his face. It was a purple half moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on his cheek bones. It was odd. She all of a sudden felt bad for the man, he might have been made fun of as a child as he grew up for his birth marks. She could have sworn that they were tattoos, but… "Have you ever thought of some kind of cosmetic surgery to get rid of those birth marks?" She asked sympathetically.

"No."

Kagome tsked and shook her head. "I'm sure you have the money to do it. Why won't you do it?"

Sesshomaru stared at her unblinking and no facial muscle twitched or moved. She also noted that it looked like he was wearing magenta makeup. All those markings made him look attractive, and she was kind of digging it.

"I was born with these and I will die with these." He said simply.

"Oh, okay." Kagome said awkwardly. She sighed and leaned back and groaned as her full belly was fighting to be released from her tight pants. She was full.

"I'll pay for the meal." Sesshomaru said out of no where and she raised her eyebrows.

"It's okay. I can pay for my meal. You know, ever since I started to work for you I am getting paid more. More than I used to actually, which is nice." Kagome said thoughtfully and was thankful that she had made it to where she was making more money to be able to afford a comfortable life for a single woman. She could even eventually get a new car. Not new new but something better than the piece of crap she was driving.

Sesshomaru stared at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. What was it about him that made her feel so off? Why was it that every time he looked at her with those strange gold eyes that she felt naked? She shivered.

"Hn. Let me pay. Please." He said softly and it sounded like it was forced.

The fact that he said please to her made her heart race and butterflies fly in her stomach. She nodded and blinked at him as he watched her. A blush rose to her cheeks and she quickly looked away and bit on her bottom lip.

"I guess we are still being watched, huh?" She mumbled.

"Yes."

She looked back at him and smiled. She had to be cool. She had to act like she was having something with him. She leaned forward and reached out and placed her hand over his. The blush turned brighter when his hand that she was holding grasped her gently and squeezed.

"So should I start calling you by your first name?" She smiled shyly.

"Yes."

She gulped and nodded while fluttering her eyelashes and looked away quickly then back at him. "Well then, Sesshomaru, thank you for the treat of you paying for my food." She whispered.

He squeezed her hand then slowly let go and put his hand in his lap. "You're welcome, Kagome." He said back just as softly.

Kagome leaned back and looked down at her lap, and for that moment she felt giddy. Why in the hell was she getting flustered with him saying her name? Especially the way he had said it, it was full of something. It was loaded with some kind of affection. God help her, she might actually start to fall for him.


	6. Falling Short of The Person I Want To Be

**Chapter Six**

 **Falling Short Of the Person I Want To Be**

The week was passing by slowly and Sesshomaru was doing everything he could to be around Kagome all the time. Whether it be for her to keep getting him coffee, that in the end he wouldn't drink, or for her to look over some papers and to keep coming into his office. He grew addicted to her scent, she smelled like a valley of wild flowers. Something he had not smelled in a very long time. She brought back memories of him being the Lord of the West, and no one has ever done that to him. She made him think he was back in his full gear of kimono with his hair loose and walking through a meadow of wild flowers and sweet grass; he had missed that. That was one of the things he had simply enjoyed while he was the Lord of the West.

"Here are the papers you were asking for." Kagome said breathlessly as she entered the office and walked towards his desk.

"Hn."

Kagome put the stack of papers down and took in a deep breath and let it out heavily. "Thank goodness it's Friday, huh?" she said conversationally.

An eyebrow rose on Sesshomaru's forehead and he tapped a finger gently on the wooden desk. "What makes you think that work will end today?" He asked.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she stumbled on her words and then stopped then started again. "Well… I just…"

Sesshomaru stood up and straightened his tie and took in a deep breath. He'd noticed that he did that a lot, especially when he was around Kagome. He took in her scent and filled his lungs, he was immediatley taken back to a time when everything was much simpler and he had someone. Rin. Jaken.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts.

He blinked and looked over at her and watched the concern on her face as it slowly faded. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshomaru looked away from her and walked around the desk and slowly made his way towards her. He watched as she stood still and fear was all over her face. She still feared him. Even after all the lunch dates, dinner dates, and late nights spent working. She still feared him. But could he say that it was mutual? Did he fear her? She could be the end of him. He had already made the biggest mistake by allowing her to work under him. He knew he would have his way with her, but for whatever reason he wanted it to be consensual, and he didn't want to harm her. The beast within him had been quiet, it raged and roared when he was alone but when he was with Kagome…it was quiet. How odd it was and it confused him. He had to make her feel at ease with him. He thought he wouldn't sweet talk her, or flirt with her, but he had to have her. He was being tortured at night when he was away from her. He needed to take another. He needed to act.

"Tell me Kagome," Sesshomaru started softly but his voice was deep with emotion. He slowly stepped towards her then stopped when he was merely inches away and her scent clouded his mind. He reached up and took a lock of her raven hair in his fingers, and he slowly leaned down and smelled her hair. "What do I smell like to you?" He listened to her breathing. It was heavy and her heart beat was thrumming loudly in his ears. He heard her gulp back and she let out a shaky breath.

"What kind of question is that? What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Answer me."

Kagome closed her eyes and Sesshomaru slowly lowered his hand and stood back straight to watch her face as she tried to come up with something to say. "You smell like… a man. I'm not sure how to answer this."

Sesshomaru's hand still stayed in her hair and he pushed back some hair behind her ear as he watched her body shake with nerves. "Is this too much? Have I gone too far?" he whispered.

Kagome turned her head and opened her eyes and stared into his golden orbs. He watched as the fear melted away from her face and her lip trembled. She grabbed a hold of her bottom lip with her teeth and chewed. Sesshomaru's eyes went directly to that sight and he wanted to be the one to chew on her lip. What had gotten into him? Was this because they have been acting like they were something that they were really not? He knew he wanted her. He needed her. "I… I don't know." She whispered and swayed in her spot.

He knew she would be moving in a second. "Just answer my question. What do I smell like to you?" Why was this important to him? Did he want to know if she would get lost in his scent? She was human and didn't have a great sense of smell like he did, but he needed to know if she felt the same he did.

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and held it for a few long seconds, then let it out slowly. A little smile appeared on her lips. "You smell like a forest after a good storm. Fresh and intoxicating. Sweet grass that has been mowed and the smell of rain." She whispered.

Sesshomaru stood there in silence and watched the smile on her face. It stayed for a very long time. He pulled away from her and walked over to the shelf where he kept the very best liquor. He rarely drank in office but he had to get a hold of himself. Was he rushing? Was he moving too fast? God help him, he needed her. He wanted to taste her, he wanted to feel her. It was silent between the two. He had his back to her and he decided to pour himself a glass of whiskey, he put some ice in the small glass and poured the aged fine whiskey, and he held the glass and slowly lifted it to his lips and tasted the succulent drink.

"Sesshomaru, why did you ask that?" Kagome finally spoke up.

Sesshomaru took another sip of the fine whiskey then turned and looked at her. "You fear me," Kagome stood there in silence and he watched him as he gently swirled the drink, he leaned his back against the shelf. "But you want me."

Kagome's eyes widened at his sudden revelation of her feelings. He stood up straight and he walked towards her but stopped just enough space between them that it was over bearing. He watched her carefully and watched the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. "How do you know that for sure?" She asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru stood there locked in his position. He couldn't simply give away that he could smell every emotion that she was going through. "I just know." He answered softly.

Kagome nodded once and took in a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to look away, he walked away from her and took another sip of his drink. He stared at the white wall that he was facing and tried to piece himself together. He couldn't just tell her. "Just remembering some old friends." He whispered. Rin. Even that stupid, foolish Jaken.

"What happened?" Kagome asked sympathetically.

Sesshomaru kept his back to her and his eyes glazed over as he tried to summon up the face of Rin. The once young girl he had saved and cared for. He looked to her as if she were one of his own, perhaps a daughter figure. Jaken, he was just annoying but he was a good servant and did Sesshomaru's bidding. It would be a lie if he were to say that he didn't miss the nuisance. "They died." He whispered, hoping that she didn't hear him.

"I'm so sorry." She said back softly.

He stood there in silence and could see their faces. He could see Rin and Jaken, but he couldn't remember what their voices sounded like. Rin had lived a full and happy life. She had married and had had children then she had died of old age. Jaken had been killed by hunters, it was a loss and he couldn't bring Jaken back. At that time the humans were rising and killing off any species that weren't human. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Sesshomaru turned and looked at the small hand then at Kagome's face. She looked sad. Sesshomaru turned slightly to face her and stared into her eyes. "It was a long time ago." He said gently.

She watched him and stared long into his eyes before she said anything back. "There is so much about you that I want to know but you are a mystery." She whispered. They stared into each other eyes and Sesshomaru slowly leaned down and his lips were so close to touching hers, but something stopped him. His own damn mind stopped him. He never second thought about anything. Until Kagome. Sesshomaru straightened and quickly walked away from her and set the glass back down on the shelf where the alcohol was. He gripped the edge of the shelf and squeezed. His nails lengthened and peeled back wood. He wanted Kagome and he wanted her badly, but there was a part of him that didn't want to hurt her. He for once wanted something special.

"Leave." He whispered.

~*~

It was midnight when Kagome finally got home from work. Sesshomaru had been acting odd, knd of hot and cold like the Katy Perry song. She was stunned beyond belief with what occurred that day. She will admit that when he was being gentle around her and asking her those questions, that she was shocked and that she felt like there really was something between them. "What do I smell like to you?" He had asked. Kagome plopped down on her sofa and leaned her head back, she didn't even bother turning on the lights of her apartment. She closed her eyes and imagined Sesshomaru's face. He had this different look on his face, he was far away in his thoughts and she could have sworn that he looked sad. Kagome ran a hand over her face and rubbed away the makeup not caring if it smudged and made her look terrible. She was exhausted and she didn't know if she had enough energy to try and figure Sesshomaru out. Was he acting or was he truly showing feelings towards her? But the real question was: Was she acting like she had feelings for Sesshomaru or was it real? She was too scared to ask him if he had killed all those girls, the killings went back years ago and it was crazy to think that they all might be connected to him. But, if it were him, he would be arrested and in jail right now.

"No, I helped him." She whispered angrily to herself. She had given him an alibi and she had put herself into a situation that she didn't know that she could herself out of. What if he was innocent? He couldn't have done all those horrid things! They were basically around each other most of the time so he would have to rush or leave her line of sight to do those things. Kagome grunted and smacked her head. "Stupid." She muttered. She just wanted a normal life and expected to not have to deal with anything like this and just live her life. Now she was stuck in a rut and her emotions were getting the best of her. Slowly she covered her face with her hands and took in a deep breath and tried to remember the smell of Sesshomaru, he was intoxicating and those golden eyes were haunting. Everything about him was haunting. After being in her thoughts for so long she decided to get up and turned on the lamp by her side as she kicked off her shoes and went around the apartment shedding her clothes. She was way beyond tired to make herself something to eat, all she wanted to do was go to sleep and hope that Sesshomaru didn't call her anytime soon. She just wanted a weekend to sleep and have space.

 _"What are you thinking about right now." The deep voice asked softly by her ear. A blush rose to Kagome's cheeks and she felt butterflies in her stomach fluttering away and tearing her stomach up._

 _"N-nothing." She whispered._

 _She felt a hand gently go to the back of her head and slowly it slide down and tangle in her thick raven hair. Lips touched her small ear and teeth nibbled down on her lobe then was released."Lies. Tell me."_

 _A shiver ran down her back and she grabbed the thing that was nearest to her. It was him. She held onto his hard biceps and noticed that his arms were around her waist. "Is this a dream?" she whispered._

 _A kiss was planted on her ear and trailed down along her jaw and to the nook of her neck. He stayed there and worked his magic on that very spot that drove her wild. No one had ever given her this much attention, no one has cared to know what she was thinking. They didn't even get her so worked up like this. She let out a breathy moan and squeezed tightly onto the biceps._

 _"If it is a dream, I will kill who wakes us up." He whispered in her neck. He probably meant for that to not be heard, but she did loud and clear._

 _She smiled and opened her eyes and noticed that were in a dimly lit room on a bed. The room was very elegant and practical, the walls were cream colored with red drapes over the windows. They were laying on a king sized bed that was soft underneath of her. He was draping over her and she felt his weight pressing her down. She knew who this was, she knew the voice, and she knew the touch. Everything was so familiar._

 _His lips moved back up and slowly they made their way to hers. It was the most exhilarating feeling ever. She had longed for those lush lips to touch hers. She moaned softly as they met and it was so passionate and so intoxicating, she leaned up and crushed herself further into him. Their tongues clashed and dueled and easily his tongue led the way as their lips would part only for a second of air, and then they would meet again and continue the rhythm. He tasted way better than she had ever imagined. He tasted like magic, sweet and salty. His scent was making her drunk. The smell of a rainforest and fresh rain. She felt a pool of heat in her lower stomach and a slight ache between her legs._

 _"Please." She begged out in a moan between kisses._

 _"Please what?" He whispered back between their kisses._

 _She moaned and lifted her hips and grinded gently against his hips hoping that he would get the idea. She didn't know if she could feel the evidence of his arousal or not. She couldn't really pay attention to much of anything, but the noise he made in the back of his throat. That was proof enough._

 _"Is this what you want?" he whispered as he pulled away from the kisses._

 _She looked up at his face and all she could focus on was the gold eyes, they were hooded with magenta eyelids and they looked glazed over with lust. She bit down on her lip and sucked it in with her teeth and she moaned softly as he slowly circled his hips against hers. It seemed like everything was happening fast yet slow at the same time. They were all of a sudden naked and she could really feel his arousal thick and hard against her inner thigh. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his hips. They both moved in closer together and his lips came crashing down on hers. They kissed for the longest time and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. To hear him moan. To hear her name coming from those lips._

 _"Sesshomaru." She whispered against his lips._

 _"Mm."_

 _"Please." She begged against his lips and ran her hands down his biceps to his arms that were placed by both sides of her head._

 _"You have to know what I am." He whispered._

 _Kagome let out a breath, almost a sigh. She moved and wiggled her hips and could feel the thick member hard against her thigh and was moving closer to being inside of her._

 _"What?" She asked softly._

 _"You have to know." He continued._

 _She opened her eyes and tried to look at him, but it seemed like his face was now hiding in the shadows, however, his gold eyes were bright and could be seen in the darkness._

 _"Kagome…" He whispered and it sounded so far away._

 _Kagome felt like a fog was enclosing them and his touch was so far away. She reached out and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Sesshomaru!"_

 _"You have to know." His voice was fading._

 _Kagome's breath hitched and she leaned up and noticed that his body was going transparent and then it was gone. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed._

 _"Kagome." His voice faded in the distance._

 _Kagome quickly sat up and looked around and noticed she wasn't in the same room she initially thought she was in, she looked down and noticed she was still naked. She covered herself and quickly got off the bed, or what used to be a bed. She looked around and everything was speeding by. "Don't trust him." A woman's voice sounded behind her. Kagome turned her head and looked over her shoulder. There stood a woman naked and bloody. Her hazel eyes were sad and she had blood coming out of her eyes, nose and mouth._

 _"Who are you?" Kagome asked breathlessly._

 _"He hurt me. Please. He hurt me." She cried and her sandy blonde hair covered her face and hid it from Kagome's line of sight._

 _"No. He couldn't have…" Kagome whispered._

 _The blonde looked up and reached out to Kagome. "He was so kind. He was so handsome. Run!" She screamed._

 _Kagome gasped and out of instinct ran the opposite direction. Everything fell away from her and she noticed she was clothed again. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed out. Why was she calling for him? Who was that woman?_

 _"Kagome." Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice spoke softly._

 _Kagome whipped her head around and tried to see Sesshomaru, but he was no where in sight. "Sesshomaru! Where are you?" She tried to scream but it came out a whisper._

 _"Run girl." Another woman's voice came._

 _Kagome looked around and noticed that she was now surrounded by women, all naked and bloody. Some of their bodies were warped and unrecognizable. She was in the middle of the circle. "Who are you people!?" Kagome screamed._

 _"Look what he did." One girl said sorrowfully._

 _"He's evil." Another cried out._

 _Kagome began panting and her heart was racing. "Who?" She assked._

 _"Don't trust him." They continued._

 _Kagome covered her ears and shook her head and closed her eyes. "This isn't real." She cried._

 _Everything was closing in on her and she thought that it wouldn't stop. The voices rose and cried and screamed. Kagome let out a sob and felt herself tremble. This had to be a dream. She couldn't logically be seeing these things. Who were those women? Where did Sesshomaru go? What did he mean when he said she had to know. Know what?_

 _"Kagome."_

 _Kagome gasped and her eyes snapped open and she was staring into gold eyes. She felt relief flood her and she jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. He held her close and she was surrounded by the rainforest smell once more. She squeezed tightly onto him and let out a sob._

 _"Sesshomaru." It was the only word she could say._

 _"You're safe with me." He whispered._


	7. So I Say Damn Your Kiss

**Chapter Seven**

 **So I Say Damn Your Kiss and The Awful Things You Do**

Several weeks had passed and now it was close to Thanksgiving. Sesshomaru knew that he had to give Kagome time to spend with her family and friends for the holiday. The whole office building would be closed and have black Friday off as well, but Sesshomaru didn't know if he could take being apart from Kagome. He had been relentless on having her around him all the time. He hadn't done the act in weeks and his last victim was the girl that he is or was suspicious of killing; he had never heard back from the police so he just assumed that they dropped the case or written him off, it was no surprise to him. Now Sesshomaru was laying awake in bed with his sheets kicked down to his feet, it was Saturday morning and it was…he looked at the red numbers of his alarm clock, 3:13 A.M. His golden eyes stared at the red numbers and they stared back and within a few seconds it changed to 3:14 A.M.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned his head and looked up at the ceiling, this was too much for him. He wanted, no, he NEEDED Kagome. He wanted to feel her skin and see for himself just how soft her skin was. He wanted to taste her lips and know exactly what she tasted like. He groaned and ran his hand down to his crotch and felt that he was painfully hard. He ran his hand back up to his stomach and he felt his claws coming out. His nails lengthening and he scratched at his stomach and could feel as it sliced as his skin. Anything to get his mind off of the damn girl. After what seemed like forever he turned his head and looked at the clock. 3:21 A.M.

He growled and sat up quickly and maneuvered his way out of bed to pace along his large room. Should he just call Kagome and tell her to come over right away? What would he do then when she did come over? Would he woo her and get her in bed? Would he kill her? It didn't matter. He needed someone to take away this ache.

"It does matter."  
Sesshomaru paused in mid-step and looked around the dark room and the shadows dancing along the walls. Someone just spoke to him. Was it the beast within? He's never heard the beast talk. All it did was growl and snarl.

"Call her. Tempt her."  
Sesshomaru glanced around the room and watched as the shadows continued to dance along the room and move from one wall to the next. His nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath and tried to get a hint at what was going on, but nothing, no one was there. Tempt her it had said, he could do that. He could be temptation if needed be. That's how he got all his victims, all those women he had slain. He was temptation. He was the deadly perfection and he knew Kagome wouldn't be able to resist, but would he end up killing her?

"No. She belongs to us. She is made for us. Bring her."  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in another deep breath and in his mind's eye he could see the beast. Large and white with red glowing eyes. It was smiling, but it wasn't savage. No, it was waiting. It was stalking. It was persuading him. The beast was convincing enough and Sesshomaru knew he could go along with what he does. He would tell Kagome to come to his condo and to help him; but with what exactly? He'd made up every story under the sun to have her come over previous times, but it was never at three in the morning. Without really thinking about it, Sesshomaru walked to his night stand and grabbed his smart phone. He quickly dialed Kagome's number and pressed the phone to his ear. He listened to it as it rang. Once. Twice.

"Hello?" came the tired voice from the other end.

"You are needed. Come over." His voice was gruff.

"Sesshomaru?"

He didn't say anything. Just waited.

"Give me thirty minutes. I'm on my way." She said in a little more serious tone and sounding more awake.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the end call button. He looked blankly at the wall and watched as another shadow danced and swirled and moved to the next wall.

He put his phone down and turned and decided it was best he put on some clothes. He went to his closet and walked in and didn't bother to turn on the light. He just grabbed whatever and put on what he thought were slacks and a white button up shirt.

And he waited.

~*~

Dear Lord he looked so good. He was wearing sweat pants and a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way, exposing some of his hairless chest. Kagome quickly looked away and took off her heavy jacket and put it on the back of the chair that was at the kitchen table. She'd been here many times, it was a wide open space and very nice. He had a big kitchen with an island table with chairs. In the next room was white couches and a large smart HD TV. What couldn't been seen was his master room that was down the hall. He had a smaller room that was a guest room.

"Sorry I'm a little sleepy." She excused and avoided looking at the man, God he was so sexy. That dream from a couple of weeks ago had turned her inside out and had confused the hell out of her. She had been trying to figure out why her mind conjured up something like that, but it all came down to her being sexually attracted to her boss. And God help her he wasn't making it easy with the way he had been acting and now dressing.

"So what is it we need to work on?" Kagome looked around, anywhere but at him.

He was quiet and she didn't know what was going on. Nervously, she looked at him and saw that he was watching her with hooded eyes. Kagome felt a blush rise up to her cheeks and burn her ears. She tangled her fingers together and twisted and pulled nervously and swallowed hard. "Sesshomaru?"

He stood stoke still and watched her through those piercing eyes. She could really see the magenta of his eyelids and in this lighting, which wasn't much since the lights were low, he looked like he was hungry, and not for food.

"If I can't sleep then neither can you." He stated flatly.

She raised her eyebrows and stared at him and didn't notice that her mouth opened slightly. "Is—is that why you wanted me to come over? Because you can't sleep?"

Sesshomaru didn't even blink and his hand squeezed on the back of the chair where her jacket was. "When you were hired for this job I did state that you will not get any sleep because I don't. Do not make me repeat myself." He said in a soft voice.

Kagome nodded and looked away and squeezed her hands together. "So… um… what exactly do you intend for us to do? Just sit and talk?"

He didn't answer. He just moved and glided towards her and when she thought he would take her he walked past her and into the living room. He sat down on his nice recliner and crossed his legs. Kagome watched and nodded to herself and slowly moved into the living room and sat down on the large couch and stared at the turned off TV.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked not even looking at her.

"What? I'm not nervous!" She exclaimed a little too loud.

A small smile appeared on his lips and she was shocked beyond words. She didn't know when the last time or the first time she had seen him smile. She watched as it disappear and he leaned forward. "Would you care for a drink?"

She stared at him and then slowly nodded. That might help calm her nerves. She was used to doing busy work and not talking or saying little to him. He almost always never said much and she would just make little comments. She was starting to get used to it, but now he was throwing her off and making her rethink things.

He stood up and walked past her once again and she was engulfed with his intoxicating smell. He busied himself in the kitchen and she heard ice clink in cups but she couldn't seem to look at him. She was paralyzed and still smelling him. He came back and stood in front of her. Slowly, she looked up and saw a small cup that was meant for alcohol was full of ice and a dark whiskey. She took the cup and put it up to her nose. She took in a deep breath and let it out and took a sip. She wasn't one to drink that much and this wasn't her type of drink, but at that point she would take anything. The liquid burned down her throat to her stomach.

When he didn't move she looked up at him and smiled. "It's good." She said softly.

He went back to his chair and sat back down and took a sip then rested the cup on his lap with his hand around the cup. "This I've kept for something special. It's never been opened and is very old." He said nonchalantly. "I would hope someone like you would appreciate something like this."

Kagome looked at him and nodded slowly. "It's good." She whispered again.

He stared down at his drink and twisted the cup around gently around on his leg. He was stuck in his own thoughts, just like she was. She took another small sip and held back the groan from the bitter taste and the burn it caused again.

She watched him carefully and decided to try a small talk with him. "So, have you ever been married before?" He didn't look up. He just sat there in a trance watching his glass. "How old are you anyways?" She asked innocently.

He looked up at her and a devilish smile appeared on his lips. "Don't ask something you may regret."

"What?" She asked confused and stared at him perplexed.

He's acting differently, this wasn't his usual self. Over the time period she had worked for him he was all business and never casual. She had never seen him smile. She had never heard him talk about anything but work or about her.

"Have you been married?" He asked back.

She looked away and shook her head. A small nervous laugh escaped her and she looked back at him. "No. I've only had one boyfriend and well… that didn't last long." Why was she telling him? Maybe, if she told him about her life he would tell her about his.

"One boyfriend?" he asked gently.

She nodded and pushed back some hair behind her ear. "Now you. Have you been married?"

He stayed quiet then he released a breath and lifted his cup to his lips. "No." he said before he took a sip of the liquid.

She tilted her head slightly and watched him. "How old are you? You couldn't be much older than I am." So why did he have silver hair? She'd never seen anyone who was around her age to have natural silver hair like his.

He slowly and gently put the cup back down on his leg and he let out a breath as if he was getting tired of her questions. "Kagome," He said in a warning. "My age does not matter, does it?"

"No, I guess not." She mumbled.

"Tell me about this ex-boyfriend."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "We dated in high school and a little after that, but we were so different. He was good with everything and I'm not saying I'm not, but, he was better. Top of the class." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru sat there and listened to her and she swore he never blinked. "After we graduated we kind of moved on to different things. I started to work for your company and he went to college." She shrugged and lifted the glass and took a sip and tried not to choke.

It was quiet between them and Kagome still wanted to know more about him. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her. She shivered and with that reaction he stood up and came towards her then sat down next to her.

"Was it you that broke his heart? Or the other way around?" He asked.

She stared into his eyes and felt her heart flutter and her stomach turned into knots.

"He was the one that broke my heart." She whispered. They were so close. She could smell him again and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. It wasn't terrible. The smell was better than the taste, at least it was to her.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered and looked down to break the eye contact. "What's going on?"

She watched as he put his glass down on the glass coffee table in front of them. He turned and reached out and pushed some hair behind her ear. Shivers ran down her spine and she didn't know if it was good or bad. She looked up under her lashes and saw that he was staring at her. She couldn't read what was going on face, he was so hard to read. He ran his hand along the back of her head and tangled in her black waves. He pulled her towards him and slowly their faces were coming together and it seemed to be like the grand slam when his lips touched hers.

She lost herself and thought of only his lips and tongue. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue invade and dance along with hers. He tasted so sweet, even the alcohol seemed to taste better this way. She let out a little moan and reached up and cupped his cheeks and kissed him with as much ferocity as she could. It seemed to go on. They would only break apart slightly to catch their breaths then they would come crashing back together.

She leaned forward and before she knew it she was straddling his lap with his hands under her shirt on her back. She ran her hands down along his jaw then his neck then to his exposed chest. "Sesshomaru." She moaned softly in his mouth.

He took in a deep breath and continued to kiss her and he must have realized she didn't bother putting on a bra because he ran his hands to the front of the shirt and cupped her breasts. What the hell was Kagome thinking? Why was she acting this way? Why was Sesshomaru acting this way? It just seemed so sudden and out of nature. No. They had been wanting to do this for a very long time. That feeling she got every time she saw him wasn't fear but lust. Everything that had transpired went out the window when her shirt went flying across the room and he was working on getting her pants off.

She returned the favor by taking off his shirt and ran her hands along his abs and down to his sweatpants. Before she was able to pull them down, he stood up holding her against him and his hands went down and grabbed her round bottom. They pulled away from the kiss for a split second. She didn't bother to open her eyes because she already knew where he was going and what they were about to do. Lips met once more and tongues danced. Soon enough she was in his room and her back a soft bed.

He climbed over her and she wrapped her legs around his hips, they rocked together as he grinded against her. She let out a little mewl in his mouth and he swallowed it hungrily. His warm hands ran along her bare chest and down her side to her pants that were still half way on. He pushed them down along with her panties and they went flying across the room. They pulled apart and their eyes locked. She saw the hunger in his eyes and his mouth was slightly parted, and then just like that, his eyes were going down. He leaned up and propped himself and looked her over. She blushed and wanted to cover herself, she had no idea this was going to happen. She hadn't shaved in however long and had no idea how he felt about that. Plus, she wasn't much of a skinny girl. She had curves and a belly, but when she watched him and the way his eyes lit up, it all didn't matter. He liked it. He liked the way she looked.

Slowly, she reached up and slid her hands down his bare chest then to his stomach and his waist. She slowly slid his sweat pants down and watched as his member was revealed. He had white curls nesting at the shaft of his member. So, he was silver and not just some bleached out hair. Her eyes widened at how huge he was. She gasped and pulled her hands away and squeezed her legs together, but they just squeezed tighter around his hips.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

He slid the pants off all the way and kicked them off. He nestled between her legs further and pushed the head of his penis to her entrance.

"Hush now." Was all he said.

She groaned as he pushed into her slowly. He spread her further than she could comprehend. She reached up and grabbed onto his broad shoulders and let out tiny gasps as he went further and deeper into her. By the time he was in to the hilt she thought her body was on fire.

"Sesshomaru… I don't know…" She groaned out.

He leaned down and kissed along her jaw and up to her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe and pulled away slightly. "You can."

Slowly he started to move, out then back in. She groaned and squeezed onto him for dear life and let out groans and grunts. He went back to kissing along her jaw then down to her neck, and stopped at a spot where she instead started to moan.

"That's my girl." He whispered in her neck.

She moaned a little more and a little louder as he continued to move his hips and work on the spot at her neck. She turned her head to expose the spot more to him and slowly the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. She snaked her arms around his neck and tangled her hands into his mane. He was gentle. He was loving. He was everything she expected he wouldn't be. She started to move her hips and grind against him and felt herself becoming more wet and him able to slide easier inside of her. They both let out their moans of ecstasy.

She felt like she was in heaven, and she didn't want this to end. All thoughts of how wrong this was went out the window. She didn't care. She wanted him. And damn her for that. She bucked her hips wildly against his and he let out a growl. He nipped her neck and started to move faster and a little harder than she would have liked, but she couldn't stop him. She wouldn't dare stop him. Heat pooled between her legs and he was moving in just the right way where she felt like she was going to lose all control and go over the edge. She let out a startled gasp and let out a scream as he continued to pound into her.

"Sesshomaru!" This was the first and hopefully not the last time that she had an orgasm during sex. She's had orgasms before. She wasn't innocent. She liked to touch herself and during the past few weeks after that weird dream that's all she's been doing. But her ex boyfriend…no, he had never pleasured her like what Sesshomaru was doing. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. She felt light and everything was going blurry. She let out moans and scratched at his back and arched as she was sent over the edge.

His name slipped out of her as if it were her lifeline. She heard snarls and growls and didn't know if that was really coming from him or not. He moved faster and she felt his hands on her hips, and they were squeezing so tight. She breathed hard and squirmed under him and only grinded more against him and listened to the feral sounds.

Her heart hammered and she opened her eyes after having them closed for however long.

"Sesshomaru?" She whimpered.

Pain shot through her as she what felt like daggers digging into her hips. She let out a yell and tried to get out from under him, but he had her pinned and he bit down on her neck.

She screamed and turned her head to look for something, anything.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed.


	8. I Did It Again

**A/N:** Merry Christmas to you all! Happy Holidays and I hope your day was full of magic and spectacular things. I'd like to take a moment to thank my Beta SimplySara for doing the best thing ever and being so supportive. So thank you Sara! I meant to give you credit in the beginning but it kind of slipped past me. So thank you! Thank you to the readers and for your wonderful reviews and messages. I hope you are enjoying this and please please do me a favor and just write down a review and let me know what you think. I love seeing your messages. Thank you again and please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **I Did It Again…**

Everything was hazy; everything felt so good, he felt good. He heard growls and pants and he didn't know if it was him, but through it all he heard screams. It first started out as low whimpers then it became screeches. It was so loud and it was blocking everything out. He pulled his head away from the neck he had been biting and holding onto. He stopped moving and realized his claws had come out and were digging into Kagome's sides. He quickly removed them and put his hands by her head and looked down at her. She was in tears and looking away from him. He noticed bruising already happening around the large bite mark he left of her neck.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

She turned her head and looked at him with her clear blue eyes that were watered with tears. Her lip quivered and she pushed at his chest roughly. "Get off of me!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru allowed her to push him off of her. He sat up and watched as she shot up and got off the bed and examined her hips then she looked at him.

"What the hell are you!?"

Sesshomaru sat there staring at her and he felt so empty. He had never felt this before. Was it regret? Was it hurt? What was this feeling? It ached.

"What the hell is that!?" She pointed at his hand that still had his nails long and bloody.  
Sesshomaru got off the bed and stood still and watched as she was backing away from fright. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Should he just take her out of her misery?

'No.' The beast. It was talking once again. It had convinced him to bring her to his home and now he had hurt her when it said it wouldn't hurt her.

His lip curled up a little and he looked away from Kagome and noticed he was still hard and his erection was jutted out and ready to impale. He didn't have the chance to have his own orgasm, he got lost when he felt her muscles clench and tighten around him. He was close. He had been close to cumming, but that's when he got lost and ended up becoming the beast that he was.

"Sesshomaru, answer me!" Kagome's terrified voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked at her and saw she was still crying and she was still bleeding from the claw marks on her hips.

"Kagome, there are things that you should not know." He said softly.

She let out a harsh laugh and shook her head. "I think I deserve to know! We were fucking so I believe I have the right to know what's going on."

He'd never heard her curse before and it took him off guard for a split second. He narrowed his eyes and took a few steps toward her, but she backed away until she was up against the wall. He stopped a few feet short of her.

"There are things in this world that you do not know of. That you…refuse to acknowledge. It used to be a common knowledge, but now it's myths and history." He started softly.

She stared up at him and covered her chest with her arms and she was visibly shaking. "What things? Just tell me."

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair out of habit and some of the silver locks fell over his shoulder and down his chest and stomach.

"I'm not human."

Her blue eyes stared up at him and wavered and would look away then look back at him. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned and shook her head.

"Not… human?" She mumbled then looked away and squeezed her arms tighter around her chest. She looked back at him. "The growling. The nails… god the nails." She whispered. "Then what are you?"

"I'm what you would call a demon, but I'm a youkai." He said nonchalantly. "I had a mother and I had a father. I even had a half brother."

It all came tumbling out. He had never told a single soul what he was. A part of him wanted to tell her the whole truth, but if he were to do that then he would have to kill her.

'No. You will not kill what is mine.'

Sesshomaru reached up and cupped Kagome's cheek and watched as a single tear came down.

"I've lived a very long time. My kind have been hunted and killed. I originate from Japan, I owned my own lands, I roamed and took what was mine, and I had what you would like to call a family and friends. They died a very long time ago. I have no idea about my half brother. I haven't heard word about him."

Honestly he hadn't tried that hard to find him. His brother was half human and that would mean that he could age, but not as quick as a regular human. If he were to guess he would assume InuYasha was dead and died from old age.

"A youkai?" She whispered.

He nodded once and watched her carefully.

"So… you're hair…" she whispered.

"Natural. Along with the markings I have. As I said, I was born with these."

"So you're… old?"

Sesshomaru's eye ticked and he quickly turned away and walked to where his sweat pants were. He stepped in them and pulled them up and over his still painful erection. "Does my age scare you?"

Kagome quickly shook her head then stopped and took a step toward him then stopped.

"What scares me is… what you did. What you are."

"What I did?" He asked confused. So she pieced it together and knew he was the one that had killed all those women.

"The growling, the biting, and the scratching." She looked down at her hips then looked back at him.

"I promised myself… I thought I would be gentle with you." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"So you've been rough before? Have you ever had sex before?" Kagome asked curiously.

The poor thing thinks he might have been celibate this whole time. He slowly shook his head. "I've been rough, yes. I've indulged the past seventy-five years."

Her eyes widened and she took a timid step back. "Seventy-five years?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru stood there silently and waited for her to condemn him. He waited for her to point at him and scream at him that he was a murderer and that he had killed all those women. Did she know about all those women in the past seventy-five years? How did she feel that she wasn't his first? He knew that he must have been her second but then again she didn't speak about her sex life.

She started shaking and she looked past his shoulder to the bed then back at him. "Can I leave now?" she whispered timidly.

Sesshomaru wanted to groan. He wanted to finish at least, but he didn't want to scare her away. He had to try to make her get back in the moment again but what could he do? He took a few steps towards her and stood in front of her and reached out and cupped her cheeks.

"Don't leave."

Kagome looked up at him confused and terrified. She swallowed loudly and closed her eyes. What was she thinking? What was she not saying? He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She was still and her lips were so cold. He pulled away a little and looked down at her. She kept her eyes closed. He leaned back in and kissed her again and ran a hand through her hair and down her shoulder to her arm and tried to pry her arms apart.

"Do you fear what I am?" He whispered against her lips and gave her another soft kiss. "I promise to be better. I promise to be gentle." He eased her arms apart and they fell down to her sides. She was still trembling. He kissed down to her chin then along her jaw and up to her ear. "You are the only that knows." He whispered in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

Kagome let out a breath and slowly she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He inhaled her scent and held his breath for a few seconds then let it out slowly. He nipped her ear and went down to the other side of her neck where the bite mark was and he gently licked it and kissed it. He hoped that what he was doing would soothe the bruised and lacerated areas. She let out a husky moan and squeezed tighter onto him. He moved in closer to where their bodies were pressed together and his erection was rubbing against her stomach. He ran his hands over her body and wrapped them around her waist and picked her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his hips and he let out a groan.

"Did I hurt you?" She whispered huskily.

"Far from it." He whispered back.

He backed away with her and walked her back to the bed. He put her down gently then took off his sweat pants and climbed back over her and continued to soothe her bite mark. The beast within wasn't too mad about that. It was happy that they had marked her.

'She is ours.' It whispered in a guttural tone. 'She is mine.' He thought back.

He listened to her soft mewls and moans and he went off of that. His lips went further down her neck and he licked and nipped in some places and he found himself at one of her breasts and licking and nipping an erected nipple. He brought the nipple in his mouth and sucked gently and listened to her moan. She wiggled under him and moved her hips against his. He wanted to take her there, but he didn't want to scare her again. So he took his time. He worked on her breast and when he felt like it was good and teased he went to the other and did the same thing.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

He moved down to her stomach and kissed her belly button then went to the side and licked the punctures where his nails had dug into. She hissed but didn't stop him. He licked away the blood and soothed the aches and burns. He went to the other side and did the same thing.

"Sesshomaru, please." She begged.

He moved his lips further down to the junction between her legs. He spread her legs a little more and he took in a deep breath to smell her scent, she was musky and sweet. He groaned and leaned in and played with her clit with his tongue. She immediately bucked her hips and moaned out. He sucked and licked and carefully he inserted a finger into her. She was warm and wet and so damn tight. She was very much ready for him again. He moaned and worked her until she was screaming and he had to hold her down as she came. He moved his mouth to her opening and drank her juices.

He got up and got over the top of her again and aligned his cock to her entrance. Slowly he pushed and stretched her once again. She let out groans and he let out a moan. He didn't know if he was going to lose control again. By the time he was fully inside of her he moved his hips slowly and watched her face as he rocked their hips together. She was moaning and her eyes were squeezed shut. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips and with a swift move he rolled them over and had her on top. This was the first time he had ever allowed a woman to be dominant and be on top. He was a creature of demand and control; but for this woman, for Kagome and her trust, he was going to let her take control.

Kagome opened her eyes with shock on her face. She sat up and wiggled her hips against his and they both moaned as he stretched her further. They looked into each others eyes and he didn't have to say anything. It was like she knew what he was trying to say through his movements. She smiled gently and started to move her hips and cause friction between them. He moaned and leaned his head back and kept his hands by his sides, in case his nails decide to lengthen and scratch. He moaned and moved his hips in a fluid rush and every time she went down he went up. The feeling was dynamic and nothing he had ever experience with anyone. This was the first time for him that he had actually cared to not want to hurt someone. This was the first time he allowed her to take control. God it was hard but it felt so fucking good.

"Kagome." He moaned out.

She started to go along with his movements and soon enough she was rocking his world and everything seemed to fall away and he was sky rocketing. He felt her clamp around him and milk him. His seed jutted out and she milked every last bit of it. Everything was quiet but their breathing was loud and strangled.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she was slumped over, her eyes closed and her breasts heaved up and down with her breathing. He could keep going. He could keep fucking her all day and all night. He didn't want it to stop.

So why make it stop?

Everything was sore. Kagome had been in bed with Sesshomaru all morning and took naps in between, but she would wake up to him crawling back over her and before she knew it he was spreading her. She grew wet from the thought of everything they had done. Her heart hammered when she thought of what he was. A youkai. She had finally told him that she had to go home. She had to leave and put some distance between them or else she would be in his bed all weekend.

She turned off the water in her tub and pinned her hair up and she stepped into the hot water. She winced as she sat down and leaned back and let out a groan. She was on fire. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to think, but there was one thing that she didn't want to think about. Those seventy-five years he was having sex. And he had said that he had been rough before. Those nails had dug into her hips and cut her flesh. So is that what he did with the others? She shook her head and squeezed her eyes tight and tried to think of anything but of the other women he had slept with. He said she was different. She was the only one who knew about his secret. How many more secrets did he have? There was so much to learn about him and she felt like she was only seeing what he wanted her to see. What was she to do? Was she to look further into his life and the murders? God she couldn't imagine if he did kill those women. She knew he was capable of doing it, but she was she under some kind of love sick spell for him? She knew she was blocking out the truth. She didn't want to hear it. The police even came to his office, suspecting him to be the serial rapist.

"What should I do?" she whispered to herself brokenly.

She sat there and let out a frustrated sigh and she finally came to the thought of just asking him. Just have him spill the beans about himself. She needed to ask him more questions; but before that, she needed to soak and she needed to heal.


	9. The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and messages. Thank you for following this story. It makes me happy knowing that someone is enjoying my works. I just want to apologize ahead of time for any mistakes you find in this chapter and future chapters. My beta is unavailable and have no internet. BOO! So I'm posting this because I know that you all still want to read it and I don't know when she will be getting internet. But I WILL be coming back to this chapter and fixing it up. Please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine  
The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty**

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Sesshomaru felt an odd feeling. He felt alone. The thoughts of his long lost 'friends and family' were on his mind. He had never really celebrated but he for a good short while was never alone. He wasn't much of a being to celebrate something that was American and never understood why he should have a feast when they had slaughtered their guests. Humans.  
The past few days when he was working with Kagome he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. There were times while in office they had their intimate moments but he just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. She seemed to be acting the same way. But now he was in his condo all alone and the emptiness was like a huge elephant in the room. He allowed Kagome not to work yesterday and for her to plan things with her families that were coming to town. She asked if he had made any plans and he didn't quite answer to that question. He didn't want her to think that he was lonely or anything like that. He was sure he would find something to do. He just knew that his body would be aching and he would be wanting the sweet release that he had been getting from her. Only she had been able to pleasure him and satisfy him.

His phone started to ring and broke him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at the screen.

'Kagome calling'

Sesshomaru answered and pressed the phone to his ear. "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, listen I've been thinking and I have no idea what I'm doing but would you like to join my family and I for Thanksgiving?"  
"Hn." He was so shocked he had no idea what to say and he couldn't help but make that sound.  
A soft laugh could heard through the phone. "I figured. Do you need me to pick you up?"  
"Pick me up?"  
"Well I figured you didn't know where I lived. It's not really a nice place but it's home. You could…." She stopped for a few long seconds. "You could spend the night tonight."  
He didn't say anything out of shock and also from the racing thoughts. She wanted him to spend the night with him? At her place? This was a first. He had never spent long enough to sleep in someone's home.  
"We start early in the morning and I totally understand if you'd rather show up tomorrow. My family are sleeping over as well. Thank God for a spare bedroom. But I have people sleeping on the floor and sofa. But you could sleep… uh… you could uh sleep with me."

"Would you family mind that? What are you going to tell them?" He asked sincerely. Why did he care? But if he were to sleep in the same bed with Kagome he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. She is loud and he knew he was loud. There would be no hiding.  
"I'll come up with something."  
"Hn."  
"Okay well I will text you my address and you can head over whenever you want. I'll just expect you anytime."  
"Hn."  
She laughed softly and he didn't know why it made his heart flutter. "K bye."  
He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the end call and he stared at his phone waiting for the text with her address. When he got it he went to his room and decided to get a bag and put some clothes in there. He stared at his closet door and knew he was staring further than that. Hidden deep within his closet was his old and most precious clothes. His kimono, armor and mokomoko. He has not worn any of those in such a long time and he longed to wear them again and not have to worry about anything. But he lived in a society where people would stop and stare at you.  
He shook his head and looked away and went back to putting more clothes in his bag and he walked out of his room and didn't look back.

"You came!" Kagome greeted cheerfully when she opened her door to see Sesshomaru standing there with a hand in his pocket and a bag in the other. He was dressed casually. He wore slacks and a button up shirt but with no tie. His hair was loose and he looked at her with a heated gaze. She felt fire in her stomach and heat pooled between her legs. She backed away slowly to allow him to enter her apartment. "I'm sorry for how…" she paused and looked around the apartment. It was a low income apartment and a lot of her things were passed down or old.  
"It is fine."  
She laughed nervously and closed the door behind him. She turned and looked at her large family that was packed into her tiny apartment. She pointed to her brother. "That is Souta my little brother." She looked up at Sesshomaru.  
"Souta."

"And this is my mom and that's my grandpa."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and looked at the older woman who bowed and the grandpa just gave Sesshomaru a nasty look.

"Now who is this?" Grandpa asked.

"This is…" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru then looked at her grandpa. "This is Sesshomaru."  
"What are those markings?" Grandpa asked skeptically.  
"He was born with those."  
"No human is born with markings like those…" Grandpa said, "Demons carry those marks."  
"Oh hush." Miss Higurashi said and looked over at her father in law. "We're here for a feast and come together as a family. We have to hear your stories of demons and ghosts and what not." She looked at Sesshomaru and bowed. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. He is a very big believer of things that are out of this world."  
Kagome looked between her mom, grandpa then to Sesshomaru. "Uh well how about some lunch? I put together something to get by before tomorrow for Thanksgiving."  
"That sounds delightful honey." Miss Higurashi intervened.

"Hn."  
"Where will we sit?" Souta asked.

"Well I know I have a small place but I figured we could bring all the chairs to the table or we could all eat in the er… living room?"  
Souta laughed and shook his head. "Sis, you gotta get a bigger place. Didn't you say you got a promotion? Then maybe you'll be able to get something nicer…and bigger."  
Kagome laughed nervously and nodded her head. "Yes well… soon."

The evening went by and everyone was scattered around the small apartment. Kagome was nervously sitting next to Sesshomaru on one side and her brother on the other side. Her grandpa was sitting in a rocking chair and her mom was busy in the kitchen cleaning up. It was truly a blessing to have her family there to help her. She didn't have much food or nice things but she always had food in her stomach and a roof over her head.  
But she was getting weird vibes from her grandpa and knew he was suspicious of Sesshomaru. Her grandpa has always been a believer of the other world and always went on about demons and angels and even went as far as making slips of paper that could ward off demons and evil spirits. Now that Kagome knew the truth behind Sesshomaru she didn't know what else could be true. Was there such a thing of angels and God?  
"So, Sesshomaru," Grandpa started and had a little rumbling in his old voice. "Where are you from?"  
"I originate from Tokyo, Japan."

"Mm." Grandpa nodded and eyed him suspiciously. "That's where we are from. We have a shrine."  
Kagome looked at her grandpa with a perplexed look on her face. What the hell was he trying to do? He was certainly embarrassing her. "Grandpa."

He held up a hand and dismissed her. "So I'm assuming you are fluent in Japanese?"

"Hn. Yes."

"Any other languages you can speak?"  
"Nach bhfuil tu ag scandradh orm. Yes."  
Grandpa leaned back and let out a groan and shook his head. "What language was that?"  
"It was Irish. Gaelic."  
"What else can you speak?"  
"Ta petite-fille est belle. French. German. Most of the languages. I learn very fast."  
"What did you just say?"

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru with a blush on her cheeks. She knew what he said. She took English and she took French and she was very fluent in both languages. As well as Japanese. Did he really just say that? She looked over his face and his golden eyes never wavered from her grandpa.

"Anata wa rojin o osoreru koto wa nanimonai."  
Grandpa's eyes widened and Kagome stared at Sesshomaru shocked along with her grandpa.

"Anata wa nanimonodesu ka?" Grandpa said slowly.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and grasped his hands together and he looked deep in thought. But he never looked away from grandpa. Kagome couldn't believe what was going on.  
"Grandpa what are you doing?" Souta asked.

Kagome blinked and forgot that her brother was in the room as well. How could she forget? She didn't know what to say or what to do. But she had to say something. "Geez grandpa, calm down."  
"I will not allow some demon to put you under his spell!" Grandpa stood up and pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Grandpa! What has gotten into you?" Kagome asked shocked and looked nervously between Sesshomaru and her grandpa. Geez this is not what she wanted. She just wanted a fun evening and have a good Thanksgiving.  
"I will banish you! Get away from my granddaughter!"

"What's going on?" Kagome's mom came out with a towel in hand and she was wiping away water from her skin.  
Kagome quickly stood up and stood in between her grandpa and Sesshomaru. "I think grandpa needs to rest for the night. He's spouting some nonsense." She looked at her mom with a plead on her face.  
"Okay grandpa let's go to bed." Kagome's mom said gently.

"No! I will not rest while there is a…a….DEMON in the house!"

Kagome huffed. "Grandpa calm down. He's not a demon." God help her she hoped that she wouldn't get struck by lightning.  
"I am telling you now—" he was cut off short when Kagome's mom grabbed him by the shoulder and led him out of the room and headed towards the guest bedroom.

"Come on. You are just tired." Kagome's mom said in a soothing tone.  
Kagome sat back down next to Sesshomaru and let out a groan and covered her face.

"It'd be pretty cool if you were a demon." Souta said sounding pleased.  
Kagome removed her hands from her face and glared at her brother. "Let's drop this topic."

Souta shrugged and stood up, "I believe in them as much as grandpa. He's told me a lot about them."  
"Very interesting, Souta." Sesshomaru spoke up. "What has he told you?"  
Souta's chest puffed out proudly and he smirked. "He said they roamed the world a long, long time ago. Battles happened and the humans took the world for themselves. They were tired of being picked off and scared every day and night. So demons started to disappear. Either they were killed or they went into hiding. But there were so many different types of demons and he said that all of them had their own powers and abilities. He said our ancestors were high priests and priestesses."  
"When did he tell you this?" Kagome asked shocked.  
"A few years ago."

"And you believe there are still demons?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring their comments.  
Souta looked at Sesshomaru and nodded. "Yeah."  
"Okay, that's enough." Kagome was a nervous wreak at that moment and she didn't know if she could take much more. She didn't like lying to her family and she wasn't that great of a liar. "It's getting late." She tried to excuse.

"Aw c'mon." Souta whined.  
"Tomorrow will be a long day. Time to get our rest." Kagome clapped her hands together.

Souta sighed and shook his head. "Where am I sleeping anyways? With gramps?"

"I don't care. But just go to bed."

"Whatever." He gave her the peace sign and went down the hall and into the guest room where grandpa was.

Kagome sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He looked down at her and his gold eyes were on fire. "Very interesting family."  
Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. Which is why I moved away and came here."  
He nodded once and she thought she saw a smirk but it was gone. "Are we going to bed?"

A blush crept up to her cheeks and she nodded. "Yeah I think it's best to call it a night."  
"Lead the way."  
Kagome stared up at him nervously and the blush burning brighter on her cheeks. She turned and went down the hall and into her room and watched as Sesshomaru came in and closed the door behind him gently. He stared at her and just waited.

Kagome turned away and grabbed her pajamas and walked to her bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. "I'll change in here."

"I've already seen you naked…"  
Kagome moved quicker, "Yeah. Um. Yeah." She closed the door behind her and she rested her back against the door and let out a deep calming breath.

She undressed and got in her pajamas and brushed her teeth then she brushed her hair and decided she waited long enough hoping that he had already changed into his pajamas. She turned off the light and stepped out the door and saw that Sesshomaru was standing by her bed in only his boxers and he was staring down at a photo.

She went on the other side of the bed and pulled back the sheets and watched him. "That's my dad." She said softly.

He put the picture down and looked over at her. "What happened to him?"  
"He died when I was young. My mom said he died in a car accident. I don't really remember him." She said softly and crawled under the sheets and sighed. "Do you remember your dad?"  
Sesshomaru walked away from the bed and went to the door and turned off the lights then made his way back to the bed and crawled in and lie on his back. His white hair fanned out around his head and a little over Kagome's face. She had to push back the hair. "I do remember him." He said softly.  
Kagome turned on her side and stared at Sesshomaru's profile. He was beautiful. But he looked sad. She must have struck a nerve. "What happened?"  
Sesshomaru didn't move and he didn't blink. At least not from what she could see in the darkness. "He was killed."

Kagome stayed quiet and she didn't know what to say or what to do. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath then reached out and placed her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He turned his head and looked at her and his hand slowly came up and covered her hand that was over his heart. "I didn't understand him in the past. But I think I'm starting to."

Kagome raised her eyebrows and waited for him to say something more but he didn't. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked gently.

Sesshomaru looked away and stared up at the ceiling. "He had different interests than I did. Different tastes. We were very different."

Kagome nodded and snuggled closer to him. "Do you have any siblings?"  
"Hn."

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "You do."

"I don't talk about him. I don't even know if he's alive."

"Oh." She whispered and opened her eyes and stared at his shadowed profile.

"Get some sleep, Kagome." He whispered.

"I want to know you though.' She whispered back.

"Time."

"I feel like we don't have that." She whispered brokenly.

"We do."

"Did you have any other family?"

"Nawm. 'ana ln aqwl lk 'akthar fi waqt lahiq. Eindama yahin alwaqt albumasib." He said gently and she knew that was Arabic. But she wasn't fluent in it.

"You are such a mystery." She huffed and turned away from him and sighed as she closed her eyes. Before she succumbed to sleep she felt him turn and spoon against her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Sara squealed as the door opened to Kagome's apartment.  
"Sara!" Kagome squealed back and brought her in for a hug.

Sara was Kagome's best friend and she recently hasn't been able to hang out with her or even call her to update her about her life. Sara was a sweet girl. She was shorter than Kagome and had chestnut hair that flared out and stopped just above her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were the most deepest and secretive thing. Kagome could sometimes tell what she was thinking or feeling by just looking into her gaze. Other times she was just closed up. They met at one of Kagome's old part time jobs as a caretaker. They both immediately clicked and have been together ever since.

"I've missed you so much!" Sara squeezed Kagome closer to her then let go and looked her up and down and smiled a bright smile. "How have you been? You haven't called or texted."  
Kagome backed away and allowed her friend to come into her apartment. She closed the door and scratched nervously the back of her head. "I know and I'm so sorry. Things have been hectic. But come and meet my family."

"Okay. But here." Sara handed her dish that had dessert. She always made the best desserts.

"Thank you! This is my mom… and Souta my little brother… my grandpa…" she pointed at her family members then came to Sesshomaru. "And this is Sesshomaru."

Sara raised her eyebrows when she set eyes on Sesshomaru. Kagome knew she was automatically attracted to him. Who wouldn't? "I'm Sara." She held out her hand to shake Sesshomaru's hand.  
Sesshomaru took it in a firm grip and shook it then let go. "Sara." He said softly.  
"How did you two meet?" Sara asked no one in particular.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then to her friend. "Um, well… we work together." She tried to say softly so that her family wouldn't hear her. She didn't want her family to know that her boss was with her. They would have a stroke if they knew that much and not only that her grandpa would probably have something even more against him.

"Oh yeah?" Sara asked enthusiastically. "Do you do the same thing Kagome does?"

Kagome awkwardly cleared her throat. "No."

Sara raised her eyebrows and looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru. It seemed like something dawned on her and she opened her mouth and eyebrows were raised and she slowly nodded. "I see. We have a lot to catch up with don't we?" Sara hinted at Kagome.  
Kagome laughed nervously and nodded her head. "We do. I promise I will make time to hang out with you." She nervously glanced at Sesshomaru who was staring at her.

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Okay let's get this meal going!"

By the end of the day everyone was asleep in their designated areas and Sara was just about to leave. Sesshomaru excused himself and left, Kagome guessed because he knew she needed to talk to her friend and also give grandpa some space. Grandpa was drilling Sesshomaru the whole evening.  
"So he's your boss?" Sara asked as she cupped her mug of tea and blew gently before taking a sip.

"Uh well… yes." Kagome laughed nervously and stared down at her tea in her mug and didn't know what all to say to Sara.

"Don't tell me you guys are having an affair."

Kagome blushed and kept staring down at her mug.

Sara gasped and gently slapped Kagome's arm in a playful manner. "You are! Oh Kagome!" Sara tsked and shook her head. "You know you could get in so much trouble for that. Besides what will you do if it doesn't work out?"

Kagome took a sip of her hot tea then looked over at her friend. "I'm not sure. It just kind of happened. There's a lot of things that have happened."

"Like what?"

"I can't really tell you." Kagome said softly and a little hurt.

Sara raised her eyebrows and leaned to the side slightly and pursed her lips. "Kagome, are you in trouble?"  
Kagome stared down at her tea and watched her reflection waver in the dark liquid that was in the large mug. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and looked back at her friend. "No." she lied. At least she thought she was okay or not in trouble. But her instincts were telling her otherwise. Something was happening between her and Sesshomaru. Something deep and it was obviously secretive. She wanted to keep it a secret but Sara just seems to always knows what's going on behind closed doors.

"Well…" Sara sighed and took a sip then licked her pink lips, "Just be careful and you know I'm always a phone call away."

Kagome smiled and lifted the mug to her lips and paused. "Thank you Sara. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving."


	10. Undisclosed Desires

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and messages. I hope you enjoyed your holidays and had a great new years! Please excuse errors in here and will be fixed as soon as possible. Thank you all and please please leave a review!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Undisclosed Desires**

He just couldn't control himself. The feel of her insides squeezing and resisting at first, then the feeling of her pulling him in and taking all of him. He let out a groan and moved his hips faster. The sound of her moans and their flesh meeting was the only noises that were filling the large office room. He had Kagome bent over the desk and he was taking her from behind. He was enjoying himself thoroughly. He moved at a steady pace, making sure not to hurt her. This was the first time in such a long time that he has actually held back. He didn't want to release the beast that was inside of him, beckoning and growling and wanting more.  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome moaned out as he moved in closer so he could be deeper inside of her.

He grunted and squeezed onto her creamy flesh and let out a moan himself and could feel the walls of her insides started to quiver and then clamp down on him as she screamed in relief and ecstasy. He grunted and moved harder and noticed that his movements were jerking the desk and the things on top of it. He didn't care. All he wanted was the relief himself as well.  
With a few final thrusts his seed jutted out and she milked him with everything that he had. He thrust in deep and stayed there was his seed spilled and filled her. He panted and looked over the scene. She had her skirt up to her waist and her panties down to her ankles. Her legs were spread and her ass was red from all the slaps he gave it. She had her head down and she was breathing hard and still moaning in pleasure. The sun was peaking through the windows and his desk was a mess.

How did this happen?

How did it come to be this?  
He remembered coming in at his usual time and Kagome was already there. The arousal swirling around her and coming to his nose. He breathed her in and took in the musky scent. It seemed everyday they were like this. At work. After work. Late at night. It come to where they were sleeping over at each other's homes. One day his house, the next hers.  
He didn't know how she really felt, deep down. He didn't know how he felt either. All he knew was that he needed her. He wanted her. He desired her. He slowly pulled out his cock and watched as his seed slowly seep out and drip down her inner thighs. He groaned and knew his golden eyes hazed over. He could keep doing this. He could just live inside of her.

Kagome's head popped up and she jerked a little bit and went stiff. "Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"No."

"Someone might be coming." She quickly stood straight to where her back was pressed against him.

He couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and pressed his nose into her hair. She smelled so good. It wasn't just her shampoo but it was just her scent in general. He got lost in his own thoughts of days where he used to be the Lord of the West. He would have taken her in… just like he had taken Rin in. But Kagome would have been something more to him. He would be her Lord. He would be her lover.

Just like father.

Kagome's movements brought him out of his thoughts and he stepped back and watched as she lifted her panties and fixed her skirt, all the while he stood there with his pants half way down and his cock still hard and out. He could take her again. He could always take her again.

Kagome faced him and looked down then quickly looked away and blushed. "U-um sir…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru blinked and he snatched his hand out and grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her in. "Do not be ashamed." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Almost as if he loved her. Did he love her? No, that couldn't be. It was lust. It all came down to that. Lust.  
Kagome pulled away and looked over his shoulder to the door that was closed. "Maybe we should get to work." Her heart was beating fast. He could hear it. Everything about her was so easy to read. But was she ashamed of him? Did she still have suspicions of him?  
"Kagome…"  
Nervously she looked back at him and there was a blush on her cheeks and ears. "Sir, we really should be getting back to work."  
Sesshomaru tilted his head and his silver white hair fell over his shoulder and spilled onto his arm that was holding her in place. "Sesshomaru."

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"  
He opened his mouth to say something and a knock startled him. How had he not heard the elevator or the footsteps? He stood back and put everything away in his pants and he straightened his tie. He glanced at Kagome who was pushing hair behind her ear and she was fixing his desk.  
"Enter." Sesshomaru finally said.

The door opened and revealed Zero from Human Resources. How is it he was never able to keep track of him? This Zero person was a mystery itself.

"I've come to discuss the holiday party." Zero said as he entered and glanced at Kagome then stared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at him in silence and didn't let confusion cross his face.

Kagome cleared her throat and leaned into him and whispered, "We are having a holiday party for everyone here."

Sesshomaru turned and went to the windows and stared outside then turned and faced Zero. "Then I will let you take care of it."

Zero raised his thin eyebrows and he glanced at Kagome then back at him. "Sir, it should be discussed with you. You are the one hosting it after all."

Sesshomaru took his seat in his large cushioned swivel chair and it creaked under his weight and he pointed to the chair that was across from his desk. "Then we shall discuss it."

Zero smiled cheerfully and went to the chair and sat down and crossed a leg over the other. He magically pulled out a binder and set it on the desk and opened it. "So I figured we would celebrate ALL holidays. We have a few people here that celebrate Hanukah so I wanted us to incorporate that into the party…"

Meanwhile Kagome grabbed some things and headed to the door to leave but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"You will stay, Kagome."  
Zero stopped talking and looked over his shoulder to Kagome then to Sesshomaru. He smirked and it disappeared. But Sesshomaru didn't think anything of it. He just pointed to the other chair that was sitting in front of his desk.

"You will help Zero when I am unable to. I'm sure you can come up with a thing or two." Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome blushed but nodded and looked over at Zero to give him her full attention. Sesshomaru watched her as Zero talked and pointed at a few things in the binder then would flip the page. He heard nothing. All his thoughts were consumed of Kagome. He just had her and yet his body was crying out for her. His member was stiff and pressing against his pants. He knew he couldn't stand and allow them to see his desire. So he sat there and pretended listen but really he was just planning for the next time he was going to take Kagome. And it would be soon.

"Happy holidays!" Someone cheered and everyone cheered with her and raised their glasses then took a sip of their drinks.  
Kagome stood on the side by the wall and watched as everyone was having fun and enjoying their holiday party. It all came through great and it looked amazing. It was on the main floor of the building and Zero and herself had come together and decorated everything and had the help of a few others for food and drinks.

It was magical. Mistletoes everywhere and candles lit and music playing. All different types of religions coming together and celebrating. So why wasn't Kagome talking and enjoying herself?  
She was dressed in a black backless dress and she didn't bother to put on a bra or even panties. She should have worn panties but she had a feeling that something was going to happen.

Her blue eyes went over the crowd looking for that one person. That one being. But he wasn't in sight. She lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip then brought it down and watched as everyone she used to work with have fun and tell stories and be full of cheer.

So why wasn't she full of cheer?  
Could it be because she found cheer in _him_? Could it be that she felt empty without him? She smiled to herself and shook her head. She should be thankful for so many things and maybe having him in her life will be better. He has lived such a long life, had he ever celebrated during this time? He hasn't talked much about his past and she wanted to know more about him but how could she ask? That was such a personal thing.

"Everyone is full of cheer and yet you stand here with a long face." A deep voice said beside her.  
Her heart picked up and she quickly looked over and saw that Sesshomaru was standing there in his suit and tie and held a drink in his hand. He had a long face. Nothing new there.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

He was looking over at the crowd of his employees. His eyes were steadily moving around the room and then they finally came and landed on her. His lips curled up in a small smile then disappeared. "Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself?"  
Kagome blushed and looked away and took a sip of her drink and let out a little sigh as she lowered her glass. "Sesshomaru there is so much about you that I don't know."  
She watched as he moved to stand in front of her and block her view of the people. He waited until she looked up at his face and he lifted his hand and brushed it through his hair and out. "Kagome…"

"I want to know more about you."  
He stared at her perplexed. "There isn't much you need to know."

"But there is! Have you ever celebrated with someone? Have you always been alone? What were your parents like? There is so much." She said a little desperately.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Watashinochichi wa ningen no josei o aishite imashita. Watashi no ototo no yukue wa wakaranai."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared up at Sesshomaru's face shocked. "You don't know what happened to your brother?" She whispered.

Sesshomaru looked to his side when someone laughed really loud. He looked away when he saw that the person wasn't laughing at them. "My brother is half human." He said patiently and watched as she took that in. "I have no idea what the life lengths are for half demons." He said softly. "If he were alive, he would be old. But I have not gone out to search for him. We were not close."

Kagome looked down and she felt a sudden sadness for Sesshomaru. She had to find his brother. She had to find someone that could bring happiness in his life. She looked up at him and felt determined. "What's his name?"  
"Inuyasha." He said softly.

She nodded and stepped closer to him. "And your mother?"  
"She was killed."

Kagome felt a lump in her throat and she tried to clear her throat and felt tears in her eyes. "So this is the first time you've celebrated?"

Sesshomaru took a step back and nodded. "I've never celebrated. Not until now."  
"Doesn't that make you lonely?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly. "Lonely?" He whispered and shook his head. "No."

The tears were about to spill. Through all this time he had never celebrated or had someone. She sniffled and reached up and wiped away some tears. "I feel like you know more about me than I know about you." She whispered heart brokenly.

"The only thing that matters is that you know me now. Who I was back in the past does not matter."

Kagome looked at him and searched his face for certainty. She wanted to see if he meant it. But he was so hard to read. But finally, a little smile appeared on his lips and she smiled with him.

"I must do my rounds and greet each employee. You will not leave will you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No I think I will do the same. I have a few friends here…"

He nodded and the smile was gone. It was as if the smile were meant only for her and no one else. "Do not leave without me." He said gently.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Okay."  
They separated their ways and Kagome made her way around and greeted and talked with a few people. She found Zero laughing with a few women and she smiled and approached them.  
"Zero it looks great!" Kagome said happily.

Zero smiled and pulled her in and hugged her. "Aw thank you sweetie. It was all with your help. Everyone loves it." He released her and looked down at her with a bright smile. "I saw you over there talking to the big boss." He whispered.

Kagome's smile faded and she looked over her shoulder and glanced at Sesshomaru who was across the room talking to some men. She looked back at Zero and smiled half heartedly. "Yeah. He likes what we've done."

"Is that so?" He asked with a little smirk. "How has it been going? I haven't been able to talk to you much lately. It's been a couple months since you've been working for him. How has it been going?"  
Kagome nodded and looked down at her drink and tried not to think of her and Sesshomaru having sex. "It's been great. Very tiring but great."

"I think he likes you."

Kagome snapped her head up and stared at Zero shocked. "What?"  
"Mmhm." Zero smirked and nudged her gently. "Normally his assistants don't last long but you have been there the longest."

"Really?"  
"Oh yes. So I think he is very pleased with you."

Kagome nodded and laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Do you like him?"  
Kagome looked back at him and shook her head then stopped and nodded her head. "Yeah um.. no. I mean…"  
Zero laughed.

Kagome flushed and stared down at her half empty cup and tried to think of something good to say. No one must know about their affair. That's what it is. Affair. And here she was thinking that they had something more and that she wanted to get to know him more. She looked up at Zero and smiled. "He's a nice guy." Was all she could come up with.

"That's something I wouldn't have said to describe Mr. Taisho." He laughed flamboyantly.

"Well…um…"

"Oh there's Lisa! I've got to go. Nice talking with you." Zero blew her a kiss and made a b-line to this Lisa.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and she stood there and looked around and tried to act cheerful. She had to be cheerful. So why was it that she had this ache in her chest?

"I want to thank everyone and I wish you all a happy holiday and a new year. Please take this time of vacation to celebrate with your friends and family and I will see you next year." Sesshomaru toasted.

"Cheers!" Everyone replied and they all took a drink of their drink.

Kagome chugged hers down and she placed her cup down and made her way out of the open room where everyone was celebrating and decided that it was late enough for her to leave and go home. She just needed some air.

She grabbed her heavy coat and put it on and grabbed her car keys from her pocket and walked to the entrance.  
"You said you weren't going to leave." Sesshomaru's voice came from behind her.

Kagome stopped and looked over and saw Sesshomaru had left the party and was walking towards her. She let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah I'm sorry sir…I just don't feel well."  
He raised his eyebrows and reached out and grabbed her keys. "Then how about you let me take you home."

Kagome swallowed hard and shook her head and laughed nervously. "I think I'll be fine. I just… I just need to go home."  
Sesshomaru held her keys and he stepped closer to her and reached out and lifted her chin with a finger. "Kagome."

Kagome blushed and stared up at him. "Sesshomaru I…"  
He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come home with me."

Kagome pulled away and stared up at him shocked. She knew that if she were to go home with him that all they would do was sleep together. She had something to do. She had to do some research. She felt this ache. This horrible ache. "Sesshomaru no."

He tilted his head and straightened and with his free hand he buried his hand in her dark wavy hair. "Do not refuse me." He said gently.

Kagome bit down on her lip and she stared up at him and felt the ache spread further in her chest. She could go home with him and give herself freely to him and make him have the best ending of the year or she could go home…

"What about my car?" she whispered.

"Then you go home and I will pick you up."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "No way."

"Then what do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked evenly.

Kagome looked up at him and sighed and leaned her head into his hand that was still in her hair and cupping the side of her face. She backed away and watched as his hand fell to his side. "Maybe we should just go home separately. I need to do a few things."

Sesshomaru stared at her and slowly nodded his head. "I see." He said softly. "Well then... I shall give you a call tomorrow and see how you are."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Good night Sesshomaru."

"Good night Kagome."

Kagome turned around left the building and went into the cold and the wind blew in her face and made her flush red. She quickly made her way to her car and made her way home. She had to do a few things and she knew she had to do it in secret. She had to find Inuyasha. She had to at least see what she can do to bring the two brothers together.


	11. How Did We End Up Like This?

**A/N:** Thank you all for the follows and favorites. But please leave a review with what you think. I just want to let you know that this hasn't been edited and will be fixed later. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven  
How Did We End Up Like This?**

He did it again. He couldn't stop himself and he felt himself torn in half. He somewhat felt bad. But he needed the feeling of being alive to rush through him like the act does to him. The whole time he thought of Kagome and how she felt and how sweet her mouth tasted. This woman tasted like stale cigarettes. Her brown lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling with blood smeared on her pale cheek. He couldn't stop himself. He had felt disappointment when Kagome said she wanted to go home and not go home with him. So what did he do? He left and went home and tried to sleep. But he couldn't. He was itchy and his skin felt too hot and too tight. His hardened member made it obvious with what he wanted. With what he needed.  
Taking his time, Sesshomaru got dressed and glanced every few seconds to the dead woman. She was about middle aged. She had brown hair that looked muddy and nothing so special about it. Nothing about her was special. She was a human and she assuaged his hunger. It was another bloody scene but this time he was careful. He made sure he wasn't seen. He made sure that the police wouldn't come to his office again and accuse him of the murder.

What about Kagome?  
She had covered for him and given him an alibi. Would she do it again? Will she know that it was him that did this tragic thing? He believed that she knew. But she was in such denial and refused to see him as the monster that he is. He is a lonely monster. If only she had been in his life before he started to do this monstrous acts. Would she have prevented him to do something like this? Probably. Although, he might have killed her and just went from there. He liked it rough and with Kagome he wasn't rough. He wasn't releasing everything from him. He had to hold back on Kagome. He didn't want to scare her but he knew that maybe one day he will hurt her. It was bound to happen.

Slowly he made his way out of the room and didn't even glance back at the dead woman lying on the bed. He didn't know what he would say or do if Kagome would confront him about this. Would he lie? Would he tell her the truth? He didn't want things to end so easily with Kagome. If she knew, and he knew she did, he would have to end her life for the protection of his life.

Kagome leaned back in her chair and stared at her laptop screen. She brought the hot mug full of coffee and just a tad creamer up to her lips. She took a sip and set the cup down and tried to think of a way to send this email to Inuyasha Taisho. She had found him. She had done so much research and calling so many people that she finally was able to get his contact information. She would rather email him than call him on the phone. God she hoped this was Sesshomaru's younger brother. He has the same last name and there is only one Inuyasha in the world. Taking a deep breath in, she leaned forward and started to type away.

To:  
CC:  
Subject: In regards to your older brother. IMPORTANT

Body:

Inuyasha,

My name is Kagome. I have been working for Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho for a while and he has spoken of a younger brother that is named Inuyasha. He did not say a last name and did not claim to have any contact with you currently.  
I'm emailing you hoping that we could meet at some point and talk about a few things. I apologize if you are not the person I am intending to find. Please disregard this email. But if you are the Inuyasha I am looking for, please email me back. I need some answers.

Thank you,

Kagome Higuarashi

Kagome leaned back and bit down on her lower lip and read and reread the email and tried to think of anything else she could write to Inuyasha. She just hoped this was the younger brother of Sesshomaru. With a sigh, she clicked send and watched as it brought her to her inbox and the email was sent.

She exit out of the email and went back to the web page where it showed Inuyasha's information. It didn't say much but it was enough to where she got the feeling this was the younger brother to her boss. Who she was fucking. She groaned and leaned her head into her hands and tried to even her breathing.

What the hell was she going to do now? She had started something and she doesn't know if she can stop it. She was sleeping with her boss and it made her insides churn. Why would she be doing this? And not to mention with the fact that she covered him when the police came to take him into custody for questioning. How could she just forget about something like that? She was self destructing and she knew she wasn't on the right path. She should have just let the police take him.

But…

He was good looking. He was charming. He was everything that was good. At least on the outside. She didn't want to believe that he had been raping and killing all those women. She wanted him to be this long lost soul who just needed someone to take care of him. And take care of him she would.

A groan escaped her lips and she looked up at the computer screen. She wished that there was a picture of Inuyasha. What does he look like? What does he sound like? Does he have any similar features as Sesshomaru? How will she know that she got the right Inuyasha? Slowly, she got up and grabbed her half empty coffee mug and walked away from her laptop and into the dark kitchen. She poured out the coffee and rinsed the cup and set it down in the sink. She turned and looked out the window to see the sun was coming up. She knew she would be getting a call from Sesshomaru any time now. She was surprised with the fact that he hadn't called her all night.

She stayed up all night searching for the long lost brother. Her thoughts were a mess. She was a mess. She just couldn't seem to hang onto one thought and mull it over. Everything seemed to swarm in and shake her up. She didn't know what to do.

Her blue eyes glanced over to the oven and looked at the time. It was 6:35 A.M. and she felt like shit. She was tired. She was shook. She just needed to sleep and try to clear her thoughts. Slowly she turned off all the lights and left the laptop open. She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes but thoughts were still swarming her. She tossed and turned and all she could think about was Sesshomaru. Eventually she fell asleep and had a fitful sleep.

"In other news, there has been another killing. Thirty year old Mellissa Styles has been brutally murdered. Police are still searching for the suspect. She was found in her apartment dead and showed signs that she had been raped before she was killed. If you know any information please call the hotline below."  
Kagome stared horrified at the TV and felt everything in her grow still. She had woken up late in the afternoon and turned on the news to catch up with what was going on in the world. She had still yet checked her email to see if Inuyasha had responded.

"Please… no." she whispered to no one.

Kagome stared blankly at the TV but everything was drowned out with her thoughts. Sesshomaru couldn't have… he just COULDN"T have. Her mouth was dry and her hands were trembling. What was she going to do? There had been a time where there was no killings and all of a sudden when she wasn't with Sesshomaru there was another dead girl.

Kagome quickly stood up and went to her computer and checked her email. She saw no new emails and felt her heart skip a few beats. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she was going to throw up. Should she call Sesshomaru? She should just ask what he did last night? She would know if he was lying, right? She felt the heavy burden of the deaths. She was covering a killer. Was he a killer? God she hoped he wasn't. But she barely knew him and again… she was only fucking him.

Her phone started to ring and she knew the ring tone. It was specifically his. She quickly grabbed her phone and took in a deep breath before she answered it.

"Sesshomaru."

"Dinner?"

Pause.

"Kagome?"

Deep breath. "I'm a little busy." She lied.

"Must I remind you that you work for me and that I don't take no's very easily?"

Kagome turned and stared down at the ground and felt her hand shaking against her head holding the phone to her ear. "Dinner isn't working."

"Then shall we get straight to business? Come over."

Kagome closed her eyes and took in another deep breath and held it. Then she released the breath slowly. She felt sick to her stomach. "I'll be there in a few." She pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. She knew she shouldn't have done that but she couldn't seem to be calm or think logically when it comes to Sesshomaru.

Tears came to her eyes and fell silently down her cheeks. She looked up at the ceiling and fought every instinct to pack her bags and leave town. Where would she go? She is making her living off of Sesshomaru and he could make her or break her. God forbid if she were to run away and not give a two weeks notice. He could be a bad reference. God what has she done?

Kagome lay in the large bed naked and feeling broken and numb. Sesshomaru hadn't wasted any time when she came in. He caught her in his arms and he kissed her passionately. They stumbled to his bedroom and ended up getting naked and having sex. But now Sesshomaru was laying beside her and probably sleeping.  
Kagome looked over to her side where Sesshomaru was. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. She watched his bare chest rise and fall with his breathing. What was she going to do? She looked away and turned on her side and had her back to Sesshomaru. She ached everywhere. He always spread her and stretched her and it was always a little painful at first but then pleasure would take over. It was only with him that it felt this great. He was her weakness.

God help her.

She heard Sesshomaru shift and turned and his arm came around her side and rested on her stomach and pushed her against him. He was hard and ready. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. "You know," he started softly and his hand that was on her stomach trailed down lower until his fingers were working her clit. She let out a soft moan and bucked her hips against his hand. "I may not hear thoughts but I can smell emotions. But I'm sure any normal human being will be able to tell you are disturbed about something." He whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath and opened her legs and wrapped one leg behind his legs. She let out a gasp as a finger slid slowly inside of her then followed by another finger. He slowly pumped his fingers and with his thumb he rubbed the tiny nub of her clit.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"What is bothering you?"

Kagome leaned her head back against his shoulder and moved her hips with the tempo of his fingers. "It doesn't matter."

"Hn."

Kagome opened her eyes and she turned her head to catch a glance at him. But he moved and hid his face in her hair. She pushed at his hand and he easily slid out of her. She pushed him on his back and she climbed on top of him and stared down at him.

He grabbed onto her hips and raised his hips to meet hers. His erection pressed against her womanhood and buttocks.

She reached down and pinned his shoulders down and she lifted her hips and allowed him to enter and stretch her once more. She closed her eyes and hissed as he stretched her and filled her. Slowly she lowered herself and sat on his hips and took calming breaths. She couldn't think straight. All she could think of was the pleasure. What was she so worried about? What had been bothering her? Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared down at him. His golden eyes stared up at her that were hooded with the magenta of his eyelids. She started to move and watched as he growled with pleasure and he lift his hips as she went down. It was a dance between them. It was like talking but without words. He was showing to her how much she meant to him in the way he looked at her and stroked her hips and went up to stroke her stomach then her breasts and one hand slid into the back of her head and grabbed onto some hair.

Everything she had worried about was forgotten and all thoughts were on the moment. Their dance. Their love making. It didn't feel like it was purely lust. It felt like something more. The way he looked at her. The way he touched her.

For now she could forget about whatever had bothered her and just enjoy the time with him. With Sesshomaru.


End file.
